My everything
by Vampairy
Summary: After James and Beth's kiss what will happen to Riley? James became her safe heaven, her everything. He helped her gain confidence and overcome her fears. Now she is devastated. Will she be able to forgive him? A/N: Deals with mental disease and body image issues
1. The kiss

**Hey everyone! Happy 2016**!

 **Sorry ai had a huge problem when I copied this from awatpad and everything was messed up...**

 **So, this is my very first TNS and Jiley fanfic! Hope you like it! Feel free to tell me what you think about it, comments and reviews are more than welcome!**

 **I write fanfics because I feel there is something missing in the show/series/movie/ book which means I am always opened to new ideas!**

 **This is my view of things should/would have happened after James and Beth kiss.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Riley's POV**

"And the winners of the National's duet are... Riley and James" Miss Kate announces.

OMD we won! I feel so happy! But I don't show it too much because you know... I am a bit shy... But inside I just feel like jumping and making a happy dance!

Em comes and hugs me, congratulating me. "Well done, Ri! I am so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Em." I reply blusing a bit. Soon everyone joins her. The last one is Chloe. She heads to me with a warm smile in her face.

"Good job, girl! I knew you would win it, you guys killed it!" She told me giving me a hug.

"Yeah... How could I possible think I could beat you... I mean, you're Jiley! You're like french fries and ice cream together in a plate!" West said, gesturing with his hands. We all look at him confused.

West always says non-sense things, which somehow, always end up making sense, even if in a really weird way.

"Man, what is that suppose to mean...?" Asked Eldon looking really puzzled.

"You know ice cream and french fries are like awesome, just like my boy James and you, Riley. So, when they are together, you get like an explosion of awesomeness which is like... Imposible to beat. That's Jiley!" West explains as if made all the sense in the World. We all laughed.

"Thanks! I guess..." I reply laughing as well.

"Well, although what West said was a bit strange... To say the least. I agree with him! Riley, you and James have such a great chemistry and when you dance... It's amazing ! And I have to say, you improved so much since last year, Riley! I am really proud of you!" Miss Kate tells me, putting an arm around me and shaking me a bit.

Everyone cheers and that makes me blush a bit.

"Okay, dancers! Now that we already have our Nationals duet, tomorrow will be the Small group's auditions. So whoever is considering auditioning, you have the rest of today and 2 hours tomorrow to practise." Phoebe announces.

Everyone stars talking to each other and grouping to the auditions tomorrow. I just want to go and tell James that we got the National's duet!

I am just so excited! I really wanted this, and we got it! I actually didn't think we would... I mean, yeah me and James are both great dancers, him more than myself but still, great dancers, but the others are also so good... And I don't know... Actually, I think we deserve it! We have both worked so much for it!

Before me and James got closer, I was really insecure about everything that was related to me, and as a result, I wouldn't put as much effort as I could in everything I did because I would assume from the beggining that I would not be able to do it.

But when I asked James if I deserved to be in the first row and he was honest with me and said "no", that made me want to prove him that I could! That I deserve to be in the first row, and also show myself that I am much better than I think. I am still struggling with that though... However, James has always encouraged me to take risks and push myself. He is always very honest, which is one of the things that I love about him. I mean he isn't one of those boyfriends who tell their girlfriends that they look good when they don't just to make them happy. He always tells what he truly think. Of course, sometimes it hurts a bit but also makes me understand where I stand.

These James's feature were what made me learn how to do an aerial, which I would have never learnt if it wasn't for his encouragement.

 **Flashback**

We had just came back from winning Regionals and we were all in the Studio just messing around. Actually they were all messing around. Me and Emily were sitting on a bench. She was acting a bit strange lately, avoiding Eldon and Michelle, but knowing Em the way I do, i know it's better if I don't ask anything.

They are all doing tricks and flips, and I can't help but feel a bit sad and insecure. Basically everyone here at the studio can do acro... But I can't... Nothing, zero, nada...

I stare had Chloe who had just done a back flip. I didn't really know that she could do it because she is very ballet, but she is really good! I wish I was like her... But I would never be able to do it...

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see James smiling down at me. "Hey!"

"Yo, why the long face, Riles?" James asks sitting next to me, with his arm aroud my shoulders, pulling me closer.

I sigh and look to the floor. "It's just I wish that I could do tricks and flips like you guys do..."

James grabs my chin gently, making me face him. "Then why don't you try?!" "Me? No, James, I could never do it!"

"Why not?" James asks looking at me confused. I open my mouth to answer but I don't really know what to say. " See! Of course you can do it! Not from one day to the other, because you know, we took like years to learn everything but with practise you will be able to pull it!"

"You think so?" I ask, and he know I want his honest opinion. " Yo, baby girl, you can do everything you want, you just have to believe in yourself. Tell you what! Let's go right now to Studio B and you will learn something... Like... I know, an aerial. You're gonna learn how to do an aerial!"

" An aerial? James, I..." I start but we cuts me off, picking me up and carrying me bridal style to Studio B, which made me giggle and gain looks from everyone.

He puts me down and says " Let's make a deal. Everytime you get it right, you get a kiss. Fine?"

I look at him, considering his offer... " Fine!" I agree which makes him smile. "Let's go, do it"

Let's just say that it took me more than he thought it would for me to get it right! And a few bruises... But when I did, I just started jumping up and down, and he ran in my direction, picking me up and spinning me in the air.

When he is about to put me down, we connected our lips. We kiss passionately for a while. I just feel so happy that I could do it and that James believed in me, I don't know what I would do without him... He is just so important to me... He makes me feel safe and secure about myself. He is my everything.

He finally puts me down. Our eyes are locked and I can see the pride he feels of me, expressed in his brown eyes. I hug him tightly and whisper "Thanks, James!". "Don't even worry about it!" He answers making me smile.

 **End of flashback**

I head to studio B, just so excited to tell him that we got the duet. I know that he is rehearsing with Beth , but I don't really see any problem there. It's not like I haven't been to one of their rehearsals... And this is really important!

When I get to studio B, I freeze at the door. I can't believe what is happening before my eyes...

James and Beth are ki... Kissing! They are kissing... Their lips are touching! My eyes are filled with tears...

I don't even know what is happening... They are their suking each others lips and James is 't doing anything! He is kissing her back! Does that mean he wants to do it...

I feel the tears running down my face, burning my cheeks.

My heart is broken... I just feel completely empty... Like if I had nothing left... Literally, as if someone had ripped my heart from my chest... I can't believe he could possibly do something like this to me...

Why James? Why are you doing this to me? I thought you love me! But why did I think that?

I foccus on what is happening in front of me. Their lips are still attached! I feel my head spinning, as if I was about to pass out... I run out of there to the cubbies and get my bag.

I run outside the study, to catch some fresh air. I hear voices calling my name but I can't think about it. I am still crying heavily and I let out a cry I didn't know I was holding. My chest hurts as if I had just run a marathon...

All that is in my head is James and Beth kiss... They kissed forever... Why did it happen? Maybe he still has feelings for her... I know they had something in the past but I thought... I just thought he loved ME... But I was so stupid to think that...

I begin walking home, tears always sliding down my face throught the whole way. My house is close to the studio. In 5 minutes I am home.

I run to my room and lock it. Nobody is home, but I really want to be alone now, and Emily should get home any minute. I also turn off my phone.

I lie in my bed, putting my legs close to my chest and my arms wrapping them, just like a ball. I rock my body from one side to the other. I let out more loud cries, and just stay there lied down, sobbing.

I was so stupid to think that James loved me! He is a player for God's sake! Everyone knew that! Emily warned me... But I was silly and let myself believe he had changed... But apparently he hasn't! And why would he even change for someone as uninteresting as me... Really, Riley?! What were you thinking?

How could I open myself to someone like that! James was my everything! He was my rock, he was my safe heaven. Whenever I felt down, one hug from him and everything would get better. But now that he was the one to hurt me, what am I suppose to do?

I need him so much... I need him to tell me that he loves me, that that kiss meant nothing! To tell me that everything will be okay and that we will be fine. But it won't! He can't say that! Because he messed up! He ruined our relationship! And by doing it, he ruined me... Because I needed... Ineed him to tell me I can do anything in the world. I need him to make me feel confident!

I know it was a really stupid move to fall so much for someone... To let someone get so involved in your life, to the point where you can't imagine your life without that person... But without James I am stuck... I feel like nothing in this world will be okay... Because je was the one to make it okay!

I was always insecure and depressed. I always felt inferior and plain, but then James proved me I was wrong... Or maybe I wasn't...

Maybe he was just playing with my feelings like he did to God knows how many girls... I was just another one in his list... Just one that lasted a bit longer... But just another one...

That thought destroys me... Just to consider that idea, makes me feel sick...

One single tear drops my eyes and lands in my hand, right in the ring James gave me last week, when he had our 4 month aniversary... Was that time just a lie?

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! I am not sure whether or not I should continue this story... Or if it is good at all... But let me know! And give suggestions if you want!**


	2. Alone

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think because I am not sure if ai should keep writing this story…

Riley's POV

After I had been crying in bed for what felt like hours, I heard the front door open, and then close.

Emily.

I quicky got up and ran to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess… My eyes were red and puffy. My cheeks were wet with tears and my mascara was all ruined. I decided to take a shower. It would be easier to hide what had been happening that way.

Of course I wanted to tell Em. I just didn't feel like doing it now. I know Emily and she would not leave me alone after I tell her. And she probably would tell I was over-reacting… I did not need any of that now, I wanted to be alone.

I turn the water on and take off my clothes. I step in the shower, the hot water surrounding me. It makes me feel fine for a minute. Makes me feel safe, as if someone was hugging me. As if HIS arms her around me, holding me close to him. But they aren't. He isn't here. And he won't be anymore. Because he chose her. He chose her over me.

And can I really blame him? James always told me I was beautiful and I believed him, even if I would never consider it true, myself. But the truth is that I am not beautiful. I am not ugly either. I am just… Plain. Another face among the other. I did not stand out at all. I am just the shortest girl in A-troupe with boring brown eyes and hair. Nothing too special… Unlike my sister who inherited my mom's beautiful blonde hair and my dad's blue eyes, I got the "leftovers" as I usually say.

Beth, on the other side, is tall and slim, with really long legs and big blue eyes. She is like perfect. In the looks of course. She is very annoying and her voice is so irritating… But that is not what matters to boys… Everyone knows that boys judge girls by their looks… There is not that fairytale story that the inside is what counts…

So no, I can't blame James… Not at all… I just thought I was special… I thought he felt something for me, which made him be with me for more than my looks… But I was being naïve… It's not like he ever said "I love you"… And I never did it either…

I was just living this fairytale love where I was a lucky princess who found her silly prince and would live happily ever after… Because the prince made the princess so happy and the princess was special to the prince… But real life is no fairytale… I knew that James and Beth's duet was a bad idea… They had something in the best and spending more time with her made him realise he still wanted her… That he should never have left her or something…

Or maybe ( And this is what I am holding myself to) James never wanted that kiss to happen. Maybe Beth was the one kissing him and he just was shocked and didn't pull away… It's like Beth wasn't insistent because she sure was… She was always following him and asking him to do this or that… She even followed him to Regionals! If that isn't an obcession that I do not know what is…

I feel better when I think about this. James never wanted to kiss her, Beth just took advantage of being so close to him again! He still likes me and cares for me. He didn't want to betray me!

I finish my bath feeling calmer because of this thought. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around me. I than check my imagein in the mirror and feel sad again…

Maybe I am just being stupid and wanting to make me feel better… Maybe this is just preventing me from seeing the truth: I was never worth James and he realised it.

A/N: hey! Hope you liked it! I know it is short but this is where I wanted it to finish! Don't worry Riley won't be sad forever! Next chapter will have more action! Please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue this! Thanks ?!


	3. Messed up

**A/N: hey everyone! Sorry for taking sooo long to update!**

 **This is kind of a filler chapter and it won't be too long... I know things are a bit broing at the moment but I need every detail to get to what the Next Step does best: D-R-A-M-A! Ahah**

 **So Ijust wanted to apologize for any ugly mistake because English is not my first language!**

 **Let's me know what you think and feel free to give ideas and opinions!**

 **Thanks! Love you all!**

 **Riley's POV**

When I hear those words come out of Beth's mouth... Everythings is ruined... The trust that had started building up inside me, completely vanished... Along with my strenght.

I don't know how I was able to do it, but I got up and ran out off there as fast as I could. I just felt the need to ran, as if doing it would erase the pain that I felt and reality itself. I ran to the studio, to the girl's changing rooms and bathrooms and sat on the ground.

I felt my body shake with every sob I let out. I was trying to hold them back so no one would come talk to me. I looked at my watch. 5 minutes until rehearsal starts. 5 minutes until I have to face him again. I hear someone runing and my name being shout.

James.

Why did he come after me? Wasn't he suppose to be kissing Beth or something. I mean their kiss was magical! How can a 3 seconds kiss be magical? I tell you: it's wasn't a 3 seconds kiss... At least not one without any feelings in it... Which means I was right... My worst fears had become truth... James still had feeling for her and wanted to leave me for her...

Ohhhh! Okay, Riley calm down... That makes no sense! The guy just literally begged you to forgive him... Just stop overreacting!

I should probably talk to him but I decide not to. I just can't bear to hear anything that comes out of his mouth.

I hear steps coming closer and get up. It's time get dressed and face reality.

I open my dance bag and quickly change into my dance clothes.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I take a quick look in mirror. My eyes are puffy and red. I wash my face trying to look like I hasn't been crying forever. I take a peek again. Nup, I still look miserable but it's the best I look today.

I grab my bag and walk out. I head to the cubbies and hear shouting. When I walk in studio A, I see Emily and Michelle yelling at each other next to the cubbies. Cloe and Giselle are trying to calm them but it doesn't seem to be working.

Next to the mirror, Eldon and Hunter were fighting themselves. James and West were around them but I couldn't understand whether they were helping or making it worse.

I put my bag in the my cubby and walk to the centre of the Studio. Suddenly, everyone stops talking and they all look at me. Emily comes to me with a confused look in her face.

"Riley, what are you wearing?"

I look at her confused too. Then, I check myself, making sure I hadn't forgotten to dress something.

Pink top. Check. Stipped top. Check. Shorts. Check.

"Dance clothes... What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I know those are dance clothes. But those are your old clothes... Why are you not wearing the other ones?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I didn't feel like wearing the other. They're too fitted."

Emily continues looking at me. She seems to be mad but I don't understand why. She walks to James and yells "This is all your fault! Why did you ahve to do it, hum? I thought you had stopped being a player and actually cared about my sister! But no! You are still the stupid lady's man!"

And that started all. Everyone started shouting at each other again. I couldn't even understand who was shouting at who... It was a mess...

Chloe cames to me and puts an arms around my shoulders. " Are you okay, Riley?" I shake my head and give her a small smile. "I am fine."

She looks at me and pulles me to hug. "I know you have been crying! You can talk to me if you want to, honey." I shake my head again.

Just then, Miss Kate walks in studio A and looks around. A worried and mad look shows up in her face.

"Hey! Hey! You all stop it." She shouts but no one is listening to her. She tries it again but it doesn't work again.

She then turn on the music and "Hurricane" starts playing. Everone freezes for a moment and looks at Miss Kate. She does look angry.

She turns off the music. "What is wrong with you? It looks like we are back last year! With all the yelling and the drama! I thought you had grown up but clearly you didn't! Is this how you want to win Nationals? Because there is no way we will be able to pull it off if you continue like this!"

Everyone looks guilty and say "Sorry, Miss Kate!" That's when Thalia, Gisele and Daniel walk in Studio A, looking a bit puzzled.

"Now, you all better fix this fast because we need to work as a team!" Miss Kate continues. "Start streching! In five we will start!"

Everyone nods and moves around the rooms. I see Emily leave James and his following her and then landing in mine. He look at each other for a second, and I could almost swear that I saw regret in his eyes, like if they were begging me to forgive him. I look away and sit on the floor, warming up with Chloe.

Emily sits next to me. "Riley, what happened? What did he say!"

Chloe didn't know what happened, and although I didn't want to talk about it, I decide to tell them what happened. Emily is my sister and Chloe is my best friend from the studio, so it's fair that they know.

When I finish, Chloe looks at me sympathetically and gives me another hug. Emily looks like she had mixed feeling.

"I don't know what to think about all this, Ri! I feel like he really is regreting it but the fact that he didn't tell you..." I nod and continue what I am doing. My eyes land in James's again and I see that he is looking at me again. I roll my eyes. He is with the boys next to the ballet bars and they seem to be having a serious talk. That is rare...

Emily touches my shoulder. "You still have feeling for him?"

"Well, of course, Emily! James is... Was everything for me... I just felt so special with him and couldn't imagine myslef without him... Call me naïve but I really felt like it was forever ir something... Now, I am just a bit lost..."

"Is that why you brought you old clothes today?""James started liking me when I wore this clothes, I just needed something that would comfort me... I just don't know if he is just playing with me... "

Emily nods. "I think you should talk to him again." I nod too. "I just am not ready for it now"

Miss Kate call us and we start rehearsal. She said that today she just wanted us to train and improve our individual technique so I didn't have to interact with James... Thank God!

XxX

Two hours later, we were done. I felt so tired and my legs were exausted. I barely slept the night before and that was catching up at me.

Emily said that as a Dance Caltain, she needed to figure things out with Michelle and apologize to Miss Kate so she would take a bit longer.

I decide to go to the music room and do some practise myself until she is done.

I put my bag on one of the benches and sit down, puting my hand on my face. I hear steps and look up. James.

He gives me a small smile and heads to me...

What does he want...

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Would you like next chapter to be in Riley's or James's POV? Or maybe author's... I am not sure... Please let me know!**

 **It would mean the world to me if you favorited, reviewed and added to your Followin list! But only if you want to of course! Love you!**


	4. It's been you!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! So I decided to write this chpater in James's POV!**

 **I think it's time that we know how he is feeling after his kiss with Beth. And how he really feels about Riley as well. I have to admit I kind of love James so this was a really fun chapter to write xd!**

 **If you have any suggestion don't hesitate telling me them! And also sorry for any mistakes!**

 **PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!**

 **James's POV**

Everything is just messed up at the moment and I really don't know how I got into this mess...

Well, I kinda do but... Hell this is hard...

Riley is right... This duet was indeed a bad idea but man, I was just trying to help... And she didn't say anything just then...

It's just girl, I guess... Or Riley... Riley can be so... Riley... She is mixed feelings everywhere... But that is why I like her so much? I don't really know how the express my feeling in words... I am not really good with them... Or Math... Though Riley always helps me with that...

See! Somehow everything in my life ends up in Riley because that is how much she is important to me! She is the most important thing in my life and I can't loose her.. Although I may have lost her already...

Naw, man you're gonna fix this... Just believe...

After Riley left Culture Shock this morning I decided to follow her. My heart was tightned in my chest and I was so... I don't even know how I was... I just felt that I needed to talk to her again... But I couldn't find her...

Then everyone started fighting and there she was wearing her old dance clothes...

I didn't really understand why she was wearing those... I mean, there is nothing wrong with them... They're cute and stuff, and they remind me of last year before Regionals and how I fell for her...

But that was part of last year's Riley. Present Riley was like last year's but more mature (if that is possible xd) and more confident.

I had found out during Summer that Riley had a lot of body image issues as well as self-esteem problems. It's not like I didn't know before that she was not really confident but I didn't know until than just how insecure she was...

Okay, man back to where you were... So, after I found that out, I also discovered that she didn't feel comfortable enough to wear more fitted clothes like the other girls would.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't want her to be like the other girls! I loved how she was but she deserved to feel like the other ones. She was beautiful. Perfect actually. I love her big brown eyes and how expressive they are. It's like I can read everything that is in her mind just but linking our eyes.

Riley usually says she hates it because she can't hide anything from me but I know deep down she actually enjoys it.

So, anyways... After all that and some pep talk, I finally convinced her that she had to be more confident about herself.

She nodded and went shopping with her sister. When she came back, her hair was less than shoulder lenght and she had brand new dance clothes. She thanked me and said that she had only been able to do it because of me. She always said that I made her feel better about herself and that actually made me really happy and cocky but shhh... Don't tell her that...

So when I saw her walk in with those clothes I knew something was bad and it was all my fault.

I tried to talk to her all day but she kept ignoring me, not even making eye contact with me...

I talked to the boys and they agreed that I was in deep trouble because I had hurt her. If it wasn't with Riley, than I would have problems with Emily... Don't know what's worse...

Honestly, I was getting a bit worried about it because I felt like I would never be able to get her back. So I came up with a plan.

Firstly, I would talk to Beth, explain to her how awful it was what she did in Culture Shock. Also, make her understand that I am not with her... And tell her I can't do the duet with her.

Well, that didn't go as planned... Beth totally ignored my lecture and kept insisting that we had to do the duet so I agred with it... Probably Riley would be upset with that but I couldn't dump Beth like that... Right?

Now, the second part of my "plan" was to surprise her with a dance made only for her. This way, I hope she would understand just how much she mean to me, since she won't listen to me... And there isn't much I good at but I can dance ...

So, when I saw Riley enter Music Room, I knew that was my opportunity.

This was where Riley had seen me kiss Beth, but this would also be where I would show her that she means everything to me!

So I follow her inside and see her putting down her bag. I approach her and grab her bag, putting it down in the back of the room.

"Can I help you?" Riley asks. I can feel she is irritated and all, but I need to do this, so I keep my chilled atitude.

"What's up?" I turn on the radio and hear her sigh. "I wanna show you something, 'kay"

I grab the bench and move it next to her bag. She keeps looking at me confused.

I walk back to where she is to guide her to the bench but she rejects my arm and sits, arms crossed.

I play the song and start dancing. It's one of Riley's favourite song, so I knew she would love it.

I start dancing and at first she keeps a pretty serious expression but as the goes on, I can see a small smiles form in her lips, especially when I do some trick. So I think the dancing is working, I mean I haven't even had eye contact with her for a while so...

At some point in the dance, I sit next to her and put my arm around her shoulder. She pushes me away but I hearher giggle which makes me really happy. I then, get up in the bench and do a backflip which is returned with a big smile in her face.

When the song is about to end, I kneel in front of her and she leans a bit towards me. Her expression is softer and I can tell that she is a tiny bit less mad at me. Her eyes show that she is having a battle inside her.

"Riley, I am so sorry about everything... I can't handle all this... You ignoring me and not talking to me... Please, just talk to me... I never, EVER, wanted that kiss to happen... And I don't know how to make you understand that... That dance was for you, Riles. The song was for you... Everything as just for YOU. You, Riley, you are the most important this in my life... I can't lose you! Please, baby... You have to realise that with Beth there has never been anything. It has always been you! You have to forgive me! Please, I just can't lose you..."

When I am finished, I feel tears forming in my eyes and I see that she is about to cry too, although there is a shy smile in her lips... I just really, really want to hug her. I want to feel her fragile body surrounded by my arms, comforting her and making her feel safe. But I decide that I shouldn't be the one to make the move. If I did it maybe I would ruin any chances that I just built...

She looks into my eyes, and a single tear slide down her cheek. Then followed by another and another. I feel my heart break but I still hold myself, only getting a bit closer to her. I haven't seen Riley cry many times... But when she does... I feel completly ruined...

I can't handle her silence... I have no idea how much time as passed but it seems like hours to me...

Finally, she sighs and drops to floor in front of me, wrapping her arms around my torso. She lets out a loud sob and I feel tears wet my cheeks as well. I pull her closer, making her sit in my lap and she leans her face in my chest. I rest my chin in her head and kiss it.

I rock her a little and whisper "Shhh, don't cry, Riles..." In her ear a few time.

"I can't be believe you did that to me... " She mumbles in a really soft tone. I kiss the top her head "I know... I am so sorry, I didn't want to do... Riley, you are too..."

"Ohhhhhh... What is going on in here, guys? James weren't you suppose to be with me... What are you doing there with her?" Beth voice erupts form the door.

OMD no... Please, no... She had to destroy everything...

I hold Riley closer to me in a attempt to make her stay but it didn't work...

She pushes me away and gets up really quickly, wiping the tears from her face.

"Let me guess?! You are next in line to see the show?" Riley asks and I know the question is more directed to me, rather than to Beth.

"There's a show... Ohhh... For me? James you're..."

"Shut up, Beth. Leave us alone! Riley, listen..."

"No, you listen, James! You ruined something really special! And no dance is gonna change that!"She shoutsand then grabs her bag.

"Riley, no... Just..."

"I can go..." Beth says.

Then why don't you?

"No, you stay. I'm leaving... We are over!" Riley states looking me in the eye and then leaves running.

I try to follow her but Beth stops me. "She probably needs to be alone now... Just leave her... Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Should I let her be alone... I don't know, man... Is that a good idea? Well, said it was and she is a girl so...

I can't really think straight right now... Riley's words are pumping in my head.

We are over!

We are over!

We are over!

I decide to tell her what happened because I need some kind of distraction from the pain that I am feeling. Beth is usually funny and she does understand my jokes so I guess having her around will make me feel good.

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly, no... I mean, I know that I messes up but I am trying to fix it and... When I try, she always runs away... It's like she doesn't even want to fix things..."

"Well, I am sorry for what I said..."

"Naw, don't worry about it..."

"I don't think she was fair with you... I mean what you did was amazing and so romantic... If someone had done something like that for me ai would probably have melted like honey or stuff... Cuz that was so cute... And it was just a kiss I don't understand why she freaked out so much... But welll, I guess I kid of understand it... She is insecure and bla bla... I don't know how you handled her..."

I shock my head. "Yeah she freaks out about everything... And overreacts for nothing..."

She askes if I want to go the comoetion the next day and I decide that I will do it... I need something to distract me and being with her is good because she seems to be the only one to understand me right now...

Because I can't really believe that it's over... And I think that I really don't want it to be over... But if Riley doesn't want to get back together them I might as well forget her or something...

I will think about it after...

Beth invites me to have pizza with her and I think it's a good idea. So I just leave the studio with her, my arm around her shoulders.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! Reviews are what keeps me alive! And what makes me want to continue writing!**


	5. Memories

**A/N: Not sure if this is a good chapter... I just needed to write some cute moments already so... Enjoy! Though it sucks...**

 **James's POV**

Having dinner with Beth was kinda fun. She was as chilled as I am so we get along pretty well. Those couple of hours were great to keep my mind away from my break up with Riley.

But, as soon as I got home, everything just came back to me and I was finally aware of what had happened.

Riley broke up with me. My Riley was no longer my Riley... She was no longer my girl...

Man, I really screwed it... But why couldn't she see my side of things? She kept running away when the serious conversation started... I don't get her.

I go straight to my room, not feeling like talking to anyone right now... Especially my family...

They love, loved, Riley... So this would be a hard conversation... Probably I will just be lectured but well...

I am not gonna worry about it now.

I close my bedroom's door and the first thing that pops to me is a picture of me and Riley, in my nightstand.

I sit in my bed looking at it for a while.

It was taken during Regionals. Actually, it was Giselle who took it without us even knowing.

I am hugging Riley, my arms wrapped around her waist and her face snuggled in my chest. She is smilling and so am I. I had just comforted her.

 **Flashback**

After Riley's accident on stage and us losing that round, Riley had freaked out. She kept apologising and blaming herself.

Honestly, I didn't understand why everone was worrying so much about this... I mean we could still be chosen to come back to the competition and I was pretty sure we would, I mean we're great.

After reminding everyone about this possibility, I could feel relieve in the air as well as stress...

Riley had again apologised and after everyone told her to shut up, she nodded and left the room.

I knew better than that. There was no way Riley would be that calm all of a sudden. Althought I did wish she was.

I follow her and find her crying in a Studio where teams got to practise their routine.

I get inside and sit next to her on the floor, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

"Riles, baby, it wasn't your fault... It could have happened to anyone... Don't worry about it!"

She shakes her head and places it in my shoulder. "It could have been anyone, James... But it had to be... I had to mess everything up... I am such a loser!"

"C'mon, Riley! Please! It wasn't your fault, man... You didn't do anything wrong! And you are no loser! You are a great dancer! And we can still get back in competition. Which I am totally sure we will because we killed it!"

Riley shakes her head again. "But if it hadn't messed up ten we would have passed already and no one would be worried at the moment... I am just so sor..."

I crush my lips to hers, making her shut up. Not that I didn't like hearing her, because her voice was so sweet and adorabel, but because she needed to calm down.

At first she is in shock but soon she joins me. Her lips feel soft from crying, moving passionately against mine. She puts embraces my neck and I lift her, placing her in my lap. Our kiss becomes rougher but still full of passion and love. My hands get down to her waist and I caress it, gaining a soft moan in return.

After a few minutes of kissing, I pull away to catch my breath, but keep my forehead against hers.

She has her eyes shut but a shy smile lights her face.

"Better?" I whisper in her ear and she shivers. Her face turns red as she blushes. God, she is so shy that it's adorable!

"Yeah..." She whispers, opening her beautiful brown eyes, a bit puffy from crying.

I get up quickly with her still in my laps and spin her around making her giggle and says "Put me down, James" a few times. I finally place her down, and there is a gorgeous smile in her face.

"There is what makes my day brigther!" She shakes her head and hits my chest playfully, and I react pretending that she hurt me. "Stop it!" She tells me but pulls me into a tight hug, snuggling in my chest.

We stay like that for a few minutes until we hear a strange giggle. Giselle.

"OMG, you guys are so cute! Lookat this she says showing us the picture she had just taken.

It was in fact adorable I have to admit. " I want a copy of that!" I tell Giselle which makes both of the girls smile.

 **End of flashback**

I place the picture down, hurting too much looking at her. All the memories spinning in my head are overwhelming.

I lie down in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I don't think a lot very often but I felt the need to do it...

We had been together for a while (actually it was the longest relationship I ever had), so I just couldn't help but feel like this kiss couldn't have meant the end of us... Yes it was a big mistake... But c'mon I tried to solve it! It's not like we had never had any discussion... But we always tried to solve things...

I remember very well how the first one was...

 **Flashback**

I had told Riley to meet me in Squeezed. It was two days after Regionals and the next day I had a Maths' exam.

When I get there, Riley was already sitting at one of the tables, her right hand holding her head. She looked tired, purple-brown circles around her eyes.

I kiss the top of her head and sit in front of her holding her other hand.

"Hey! What's up? Why the tired look?"

She rubs her eyes and yawns. "I was studying 'till vey late last night... Had to catch up to what I didn't study when we were at Regionals... Can't fail this exam!" She answers but her voice is almost a whisper. She is really tired.

"Naw! Don't even worry about it! You'll be great as usual! I wouldn't sudy at all if I were you!"

She shakes her head. "Of course I have to worry and of course I have to stud! I know you are very chilled, James but this exam are really important! Speaking of which, how your study going? Do youneed help with anything? I can spend sometime studying with you, if you want..."

"Naw... I am fine... I know everything... No need to study. I wil be great!"

Suddendly, Riley's face turn from exausthed to really (believe me), really mad. She takes both of her hands to her head and shakes it.

"OMG, James I can't believe you right now! How come haven't you studied?! James this is important! It is something you can be just chilled about! To you want your mom to take you out of the Studio again? Leave again? Do you even want to go to Nationals! James... Ugggh... I am so mad at you!" She yells the last part and get up, heading to the door.

I follow her outside.

She is walking back and front, whispering thing that I can't hear. Probably about me...

I place a hand in her shoulder making her freeze in her place.

"You're right, Riley! I am really sorry... I should have studied already... I am just used to being this chilled and wasn't thinking about the consequences... Feel free to be mad at me, I get it!"

She hits my chest with both her fists, and then looks up to my eyes. "I am really mad at you... But I kind of get it... But there is a limit to being chilled..." She says, still with an angry tone.

"I know, I know... But that's why it's so good to have you! You make me understand the limits..." I say smirking a bit and she shakes her head doing the same.

"Okay, okay... Now you have to study! What about you come to my place and we study together?"

I agree and we head to her place.

xXx

We have been studying for about two hours now and I am understanding everything. Riley is a really good tutor, and helps me get foccused, though I steal her a kiss now and then.

She told me to do an exercise and to show it to her when I am finished.

I do as she says, putting a lot of effort in it, both to impress her and show her that I can be smart.

When it's done, I throw the paper to the table. "Ohhh! It's done baby, it's done..."

Then, i look to my side and see that she is fasten asleep next to me.

She was so tired that she given in to exhaustion. She looks so peaceful while she is sleeping, just like an angel.

She has her head in her crossed arms. Her cheeks are slightly pink, and there is a soft smile in her lips, which are very catchy at the moment but I hold myself back, not wanting to wake her up.

I know she needs to sleep so I decide that it's better if I let her sleep, but now in here. So, I will take her to her room.

I put a hand in back and one under her knees, lifting her up gently. She mumbles a bit in her sleep and leans her head in my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck. I kiss her forehead and she relaxes in my arms.

I carry her upstairs being careful not to make any rough moves.

When I get to her room, I place her down in her bed. She again mumbles, looking for my arms and I give her the big teddy bear I gave her for winning regionals. She hold it tight and relaxes, her breathing turning heavy again.

I kneel on the floor for a few minutes, taking in her peaceful figure, so beautiful and calm, as if nothing could disturb her. And actually, if it came to me nothing would... I grab a fluffy blanket that she keeps at the end of the bed and cover her with it.

I kiss her temple one last time, before turning to the door.

There is Emily, a playful smile in her face and her arms crossed.

I follow her outside, closing the door behind me.

"That was really sweet of you..." She says which kinda makes shocked. You rarely hear compliment coming from Emily so... It's a good thing...

"Yeah... I couldn't wake her up... She was so tired..."

Emily's smiles growns a bit. " I never thought I would say this but I am glad you are part of her life. A great part of her. You are very important to her. Please don't mess up!"

I shake my head. " I won't! She means everything to me..."

 **End of flashback**

I had promised that to Emily but I hadn't kept my promise... I guess that's why she turned so angry at me... But I can't blame her... Riley is her baby sister and she was always very protective over her...

I hear my phone bip and see that I got a message from my group with the boys.

West - Yo, bros wanna come over to watch a movie?

I think about it... Tomorrow is my duet competition with Beth so I should take some rest but I don't think I will be able to do it when everything around me reminds me of her...

James - Sure, man. Be there in 15.

West's house was close to mine, only a small walk to there.

I grab my jacket and head downstairs.

"James? Is that you?" My mom asks from the kitchen.

" Yeah mom. I'm gonna watcha movie at West's"

"Okay honey, but be home before midnight!"

I nod and kiss her goodbye before leaving the house.

 **A/N: hey... I know this was crap but well... I will do better next time... Thanks for reading...**

 **Want next to be in Riley's or James's POV? Thanks for reading!**


	6. Drama

**Hey** **everyone! I'm back! Today I had my Math's test so I am able to update now ;)**

 **It's short but I hope you like it!**

 **Amanda's POV**

Everything at the Next Step is just perfect! I didn't have to do much but everything that I am doing is working perfectly... Actually, more then perfectly. Everythings is falling apart in front of my eyes and in a matter of days, the Next Step will be destroyed, and I will be able to get back to Elite.

Yeah, that's right! I'm still at Elite. In fact, I am actually the dance captain.

I am only here at the Next Step to destroy it fromthe inside, so there is no way thag they can win Nationals.

Lucien even said that there was a way for us to compete at Nationals and that's what is going to happen. Only the Next Step won't... Ohhh what a shame...

Anyway, it was a lot easier than I thought it would be... On the outside they look like this really close family but the truth is they aren't. With the ammount of drama that is going on in the studio, it should be in fact called the Drama studio, because apparently they are even better at it then at dance.

They made it pretty easy for me.

So here are how things are going.

Daniel wanted to have a big moment at Nationals but he didn't win the solo nor the small group. I just had to have an innocent small conversation asking him if he wasn't hurt at me because me the 'new girl' had taken something he wanted with another 'new girl' and his bestie Giselle. Pretty quick he left the studio, leaving of course drama behind.

This was suppose to mean that they had only 11 dancers to compete but since James forgot to sign the paper, the team registration wasn't accepted so they could add another dancer. But I will explain this later.

Then, I noticed that Emily, Michelle, Eldon and Hunter had this kind of 'love square'. In this one I didn't even have to step in, they did it all by themselves.

So, Michelle found out about the dance battle and slapped both of the boys, not showing up for dance the other day. There was a huge fight between the boys wich lead to again, another dance battle which Hunter won again so we demanded the solo. The boys stated punching each other and after Miss Kate threatned to pull both of them off the studio, they finally stopped.

As you must imagine, the team was divided. And still is. Everything is just perfect. The routines are a a mess, half of them don't talk to each other.

But the best part was when Miss Kate chose the 12th dancer for A-troupe. And guess who it was?

I guess her middle name could be 'Annoying' because that would suit her perfectly.

Yup, you are right. It's Beth.

Although, she is annoying and made James dump me (which I will never forgive), she was one of the best cards I played.

You see, Riley and James are the biggest drama of all time here at the studio now. Especially since Beth and James got together after winning the duet competition.

Riley is always screaming at James and now he is always saying bad things about her. They are practising a duet but it is more like two angry solos... Not to talk about the constant jokes they make and how he keeps dlirting with her but the next second is complaining to Beth.

So when Miss Kate added Beth to the team guess what I did?

Just had this really worried talk with her about how much I thought Riley was trying to steal her James away from her and that she should show Riley that he is only Beth's.

Beth got it pretty quickly and now (I have to say it gets me sick sometimes), Beth and James make out all the time. Especially when Riley is there. She goes to rehearsals to kiss him, she kisses him at the end of routines, she wears shirt saying she is the love of his life and vice-versa.

She made him even more laid-back (I know looks impossible) so he is not well-seen by the A-troupe

I have to admit I thought Riley would be stronger but she was affected pretty easily... She keeps going to the bathroom and crying. She already asked Miss Kate about 4 times to quit the duet and I am pretty sure she lost a lot of weight but well, who cares...

This lead to Emily not talking to James or to making his life miserable which lead ti more drama with Michelle because she didn't think it was fair.

In conclusion this is what is happening right now:

\- Emily and Michelle are always fighting

\- Emily and Hunter are dating / Michelle and Eldon are in horrible terms

\- James is with Beth, though he seems to still care about Riley but follows what Beth wants and insults her

\- he also comes late to rehearsals and doesn't foccus, Eldon and West tried to help but he continued

\- Riley and James can't stay alone in te same room, so Miss Kate is always in their rehearsals and has already threatned to take their duet.

So yeah, loads of drama... Let's see what today's day brings at the Next Step

XxX

I walk in Studio A and leave my bag in my cubby.

Emily and Hunter are warming up in a corner looking really romantic. Michelles keeps looking from them to the boy's group where is Eldon.

Riley is sitting next to Chloe looking like she is about to throw up and James has his lips attached to Beth's like his depended on that. Gross...

I sit next to Giselle and Thalia who are the only ones away from the drama.

Miss Kate get in Studio A and claps her hands. Everyone gets up and heads to her.

"Okay, everyone so listen to this. i got the new registration paper today. We have until next friday to hand it in. But, but... There is no way we are competing at Nationals the way this is! It looks like last year all obpver again if not worse! You better have everything solved next Wednesday because after that I will quit Nationals and I don't care if you worked har to get this... This is now a team... You should be ashamed if yourselves... Always fighting... This is not how things are solved! So figure things out and in two days I want to see how the routines are going! Now let's see the Semi-finals routine!"

Everyone starts whispering and going to their positions.

Looks like I have four days until the Next Step is desqualified and after that I will be free. Can't wait for that... But first there are something I need to do to make sure that happens...

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Btw, tell me somethingabout yourself. Doesn't need to be too personal just something random!**

 **Love you!**


	7. Decisions

Riley's POV

I look at the apple in my hand, considering what I should do.

It doesn't have that much calories and I haven't eaten that much lately... But it's still food...

I remember what Beth told me two days ago, how she told me that I was fat and that was why James would rather be with her.

How I was more fat than all the girls at the studio and that no one liked a fat dancer.

After that I had went home and looked at myself in the mirror for a long time.

She was right, there was some fat in places that should be. We could even see my tummy and that was not elegant.

Yup, I should probably not eat it. I wasn't that angry anyway...

I grab my dance bag and walk out of my house, heading to the bus stop.

Today I had duet practice with James. Or should I say with James, Miss Kate and Beth...

After a fight I had with James last week, Miss Kate decided that she would be present in every rehearsal, which was actually a good idea because otherwise there was no way this duet was going anywhere.

But Beth... OMD... She would come every time and just shout how amazing James was, how "his babe" was so proud of him and criticize everything that I did... Then, she would make out with him in the middle of Studio A every time we had "water break"...

So, as you may imagine, I am not really thrilled about going to the studio... Actually, going there for any reason wasn't as fun as it once was...

I am dancing worse and worse everyday tha passes, I can't really foccus because I keep thinking abou James and how much it hurts me.

Emily and Michelle have already noticed it and they already talked to me and suggested taking a few days off the studio but that led to a huge fight between them and I decided to stay because, if though it hurt like hell, I needed to see James...

He, on the other side, seemed to not care about anything. Ever since he started dating Beth that he is completely changed.

He comes late for rehearsals, or doesn't even show up. He is not really foccused either.

So, as you can see, the studio is a mess... We are going to National for the first time and it seems like no one is actually enjoying this trip... I just hope things change, and quickly...

I arrive at the studio at 8:15. I told James to meet me at the Studio at 8:30 but I always like to come earlier.

Miss Kate waves from her office and I smile in return.

I change to my dance clothes, get two bottles of water for me and James and start warming up.

I do this for a while and when I feel like I am ready, I look at th clock. 8:35. Well, of course he is late... But I will give him a few more minutes.

I start going through the routine, just marking it as ai wait for him.

I do it three times and still no sign of him...

I look at the clock once again.

8:50

Well, that's a bit too much, right, James?

Miss Kate comes out of her office.

"Hey, Riley. Where's James?"

"i don't know... He is late again... Probably with Beth..." I whisper the last part because it hurt me like crazy to say that. I guess I still don't believe he got over me so quickly... It just proves that my theory that he actually never cared is right.

"This can't continue... I am going to have a conversation with him and then with his mother"

I nod because I feel it's the right thing to do. His mom will be so disappointed though...

Just then, James walks in the Studio, his hand around Beth's waist.

He is already dressed in his dance clothes and after kissing her, he walks to where Miss Kate and I are standing.

"Yo... What's up? Why those looks?" He asks laughing.

Miss Kate shakes her head.

"James do you know what time it is?" I ask

"Uhm... Yeah, 8:51... What's up?"

"James, you are 20 minutes late..." Miss Kate states, crossing her arms

"It's not that much... Don't even worry about it..." He says chucking a bit.

"James this not something funny! This is our duet for Nationals! Do you care about the team at all?" I ask, screaming at him...

"I am sick of this, Riley! What's the point of this duet if I have to do everything like you want? You don't let me do anything by myself and you are always saying that I am doing things wrong... I am done!" He replies getting closer to me. That's when I smell it. He smells like smoke and not a fire smoke.

"OMG James! Now, you are smoking? What's wrong with you!" I ask hitting him on the chest.

"What!? No! I wasn't smoking!"

"You are cover in smoke smell, James! Do you think I am dumb? OMG... I can't believe it! You are a jerk! You know what!? i am done too! I quit tha duet! You are not worth trying..."

Miss Kates looks at me and is about to say something when James cuts her off.

"Fine! You were probably gonna screw thing up like you did at Regionals! So I quit too!"

His words make my insides break and I can't handle it anymore... I close my eyes as tears start to fill them and I feel a bit dizzy. Beth is laughing.

As I open them, I see James looking at me, something close to regret in his eyes.

"James! How dare you say something like that to her! I don't recognise you anymore!"

I start walking out of the Studio when suddenly I feel my head spining around. James is really close to me so I lean on him.

He looks at me confused. "Let go of me!" He says, taking my arms of his.

Just then, I lose my balance and fell the ground under me desapear, and then everything blacks out.

A/N: i will post another one today :)


	8. In my arms

**A/N: I know I said I was going to update yesterday but I wasn't able to make it... SORRY... But here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **James's POV**

When I see Riley fainting, I quickly grab her and avoid her fall. I pick her up in my arms, bridal style.

I move her head so that it is placed in crook of my neck, one of my arms around her waist and another one under her knees. It was way to intimate but I didn't really care... I just wanted her to wake up...

"Riley!" Miss Kate finally is able to react, and she runs next to me, looking at the unconscious petite body in my arms.

I look at Riley as well. She is really pale and her face looks way too skinny.

I hadn't really paid attention to it, but now, having her in my arms for the first time in weeks, I notice that she had lost weight. And for the looks of this, too much...

I don't want to admit it to myself but I kind of missed this... Having her in my arms... Though not unconscious obviously...

Beth comes closer to us. "Oh... Isn't she dramatic... She did all this just to end up in your arms... But you are mine... So... Put her down already!" She continues talking but I ignore her. I am too worried about Riley now to care about anything other than her.

Miss Kates shots a glare at Beth and she shouts up, finally.

"Riley! Wake up!" Miss Kate starts asking Riley, while hiting her face gently. I shake her a bit in my arms but she still doesn't respond. "Beth. Please bring us some water!"

Beth thinks about for a second but then she runs to the changing rooms.

I feel guilty but that soon passes. It was not my fault that this happened. She was the one who started screaming at me.

"Riley! What happened!" I hear someone scream at the door of the Studio. It's Emily. She drops her bag and runs to me. Looking worried at her sister. She then turns her attention to me, and she looks mad. Oh boy, does she look mad...

"What did you do? What did you do to my sister, jerk? What was it this time? Let go of her!" Emily start screaming and hitting my arm.

I chuckle a bit, shaking Riley gently in my arms "I don't think I can do that..."

She clenches and is about to scream at me again, but then her expression softens and she gives a forced smile.

"You are right. Put her down on that bench will you? Hunter, honey, can you please make sure he doesn't let her fall."

I start heading to the bench next to the cubbies and Huntes steps closer to me. I shot him a deadly look.

"I got this. No need to steal anything else..."

I place her down and she shivers a bit, I step back as Miss Kate and Emily get closer to her.

Beth finally returns wth a wet cloth and I give it to Emily.

"Ri, sweetie, wake up!" Emily says, kneeling next to her and placing the fabric in her sister's forehead. Riley starts battling her eyes lids and soons her eyes are opened.

I hear sighs of relieve and I can't be sure if one of them wasn't mine.

"What... What happened?" Riley whispers, trying to sit up.

"Easy on that, sis... You just fainted." Emily answers caressing her sister's cheek.

"Oh... I remember..." Riley whispers again, this time louder. She looks at me with a cold expression in her eyes and then looks back at Emily.

"Oh, Riley... I was so worried. How are you feeling?" Miss Kates asks.

Riley shakes her head and give her a weak smile.

"I'm fine! It was probably just sugar shortage! Don't worry!" Riley says getting up too quickly which sends her back to the bench.

I feel Beth pulling my arm to look at her but I reject it. She rolls her eyes and walks out of te studio.

"Riley. Be still! You just fainted... Did you have breakfast?" Emily asks, standing up.

Riley blushes a bit and looks awaya. "Uhm... Yeah..."

Emily squints. "Oh really? And what did you eat?"

"Uhmm... A... An.. Apple..." Riley stutters. I know she is lying... Why wouldn't she have her breakfast... Well... This just proves it was not my fault... Nobody made her not eat her breakfast...

I walk out of there, looking out for Beth. But not before I see Riley's disappointed look.


	9. Gone

**A/N: Since you asked me so much to update here is the next chapter. It's a short one again but I hope you like it!**

 **PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT! Love u 3**

 **James's POV**

When I get back to Studio A, everyone is already there. They were all warming up but their eyes were on Miss Kate's office. Serious looks on their faces.

I sit next to West and Eldon, Beth goes to where Amanda is.

"Hey men! What's up? Why is everyone so serious?" I ask while hitting West on the back.

He points with his head to Miss Kate's office.

There I see Miss Kate, Emily, her parents and Riley who is crying and has her mother's arm around.

I don't like to see her cry. Never did. And although we are not together any more and our current relationship is pretty awful, I still care about her.

I pretend that I don't because it's easier for me to ignore what I feel for her but deep down, I know they are still there, I just can't deal with them.

"What's happening?" I ask, confused with the situation. Yeah, Riley fainted but is that a reason for her whole family to come here?

West shakes his head. "I don't know but it's not good news. Riley was locked in there with Miss Kate for half na hour, then her parents came and Chloe said something about being na important decision. I don't know, man... It seems like a big deal..."

I nodd. "Yeah, don't worry about it. She fainted this morning because she didn't have breakfast... Maybe Miss Kate though it would be a good idea to tell her parents... You know how girls can be dramatic..."

"Yeah, James, it's way more serious than that." Michelle says, standing up behind me.

"Riley hasn't been herself lately... She changed to her old dance clothes, she is way skinnier and she isn't as foccused. At the beginning of the year she had improved so much but now... I don't think I have ever seen her like this since I came to the studio... I just hope we can help her..." She continues sitting next to Eldon and they exchange looks.

I shake my head again. "Like I said, Michelle. Girls can be dramatic... I know that for sure and Riley can be pretty dramatic when she wants to... Maybe she is just trying to get attention..."

"OMG! How can you say that, James? You, of all people... You were her boyfriend and it seemed like you cared about her... You know Riley is nothing like that! Maybe your new acquisition of the day, but not Ri... You changed so much, James... I can't even recognize you anymore... Maybe this is all your fault!" Michelle shots getting up and heading to where Giselle and Chloe.

"That bi..." I start but Eldon cuts me off by hitting me on the shoulder.

"Don't even think about calling her that... Especially when she is right about everything... You are not my boy James anymore... I know you are the "Don't even worry about it" boy but now you just look like... Like the "F you all" boy..."

"Yeah, he is right man... I like your cool atitude but you're exagerating a bit you know... I don't think Beth is a good influence for you... Riley was much bet..." West continues but I can't hear this anymore, so cut him.

"Yeah, don't you think I know Riley was much better? Do you think I wanted to lose her? Don't you think I miss her everyday? But it's not worth it because she doesn't want me back, okay? She broke up with me! I meesed up and she couldn't for give me... Gosh, she wouldn't even hear me... There is nothing that I can do now..."

"I knew it!" West says jumping. "You owe me 20 bucks!"

I look at them confused. Eldon scratches the back of his head. "I didn't this he actually still loved her..." Eldon whispers and I am so confused... They did a bet about my feeling for Riley? Who do they think they are.

When I am about to reply, Miss Kate shows up in Studio A, followed by Emily. Riley's mom gives her a kiss on the head and then leaves along with her dad. Riley goes to where her sister is and Emily says something on her hear, making Riley nod and wipe the tears from her face.

"Alright, dancers! We have some bad news! Unfortunately, Riley is leaving the studio..."

"WHAT?" Everyone screams and gets up.

"Riley has decided that she can't continue in the Studio due to personal reasons. And, although I don't agree with her departure, I respect her decision and you should all do the same. It was wonderful to have her here with us for all this years but now she needs a break and we have to accept that. Riley, we are going to miss you so much. Come whenever you want."

Emily hugs Riley who starts crying again and soon everyone follows her.

I just stay still where I am. I am shocked. Riley is leaving.

This was the only place I got to see her and now... Now she is gone...

I can't handle it so I just ran out of the studio.

That's it... I lost her for good...


	10. Afterwards

**A/N: Feel very lucky because I am updating really often :) This is a really short chapter but which I really wanted to write... Enjoy! 3**

 **Riley's POV**

Here I was sitting in my bed. I have been gone from the studio for only two days and I already miss it so much...

I asked Emily to avoid talking about it because it hurts me to even think about it... But it was the best decision.

Going to Studio wasn't fun anymore. Ever since I broke up with James, things went from bad to worse.

I still love to dance, don't get me wrong. But all the drama was too overwheelming...

I mean everyone was always fighting and then I had to see James and Beth kissing everyday...

It was too much...

And then Beth was always sending this rude comments and putting me down... I guess she was right about somethings... She was indeed prettier than me, sexier than me, skinnier than me... Better than me... So, I couldn't exactly blame James for dumping me for her... But you see, I wasn't gonna stay and watch the show either...

The day before I left the Studio, Amanda came to me and we talked. She was worried about me and asked me how I felt. She made me think about what was making me feel down and we concluded it was the Studio. After hearing everything that I had to say, she told me that I would be sadist to stay in place where I didn't feel comfortable.

I was so glad I had that conversation with her. She truly showed that she was not na Elite member anymore but part of The Next Step Family. I guess she was a good friend, at least she didn't criticize.

Duet to me leaving the Studio and Miss Kate had to hand in the list of the dancers for Nationals tomorrow, I am sure they have found a substitute for me... I don't know who it might have been but there are a lot of good dancers who might have taken my spot. I feel better just knowing that someone wil be happy with my departure...

The only thing that I knew was that Beth and James were the new duet for Nationals... You can imagine how I feel about it...

Since I left the Studio I found out that I actually had a lot of free time in my hands. Which was good because I could study and do my homework without the rush I felt before. But still, without the Studio and James... I guess I didn't have much. So I started writing. I write anything. My feeling, stories about random people, fanfiction... Basically anything.

My parents found out that I was skiping meals so they wanted to send me to a psychologist but after begging them for hour they accepted that they would trust me.

I am starting to eat better again but because I am gaining weight, I am starting to wear more baggy clothes.

Now that I don't dance, I don't burn many calories so I don't feel as comfortable in my old clothes...

My sister is not very happy about it but she respects my decision.

At the moment I am wearing one of James's old hoodies that stayed in my house. I am doing it pretty often now but only when nobody is home. It still has his smell and somehow it makes me feel like everything is back as it should be.

I am writing in my new notebook my mom got me yesterday. It was pretty vintage, with flowers all over it. I loved it. It was a story about a girl who started watching a boy everywhere and then found out he wasn't actually real, she had made him u in my mind because she was so lonely ( **A/N: This is based on one of my stories "Glowing in the dark". Please check it** **!)**

Yeah I know it's pretty depressing but it was really beautiful and I felt happier when I wrote it.

Suddenly, I hear the bell ring. I look out at the window but don't see any car.

Maybe it's the mail...

I get out of my room and head to the door.

I hear someone knocking and sigh.

"I'm coming!" I shout running down the stairs.

I open the door and gasp, shocked with the figure in front of me.

"What are you doing here?"

 **A/N: So who might be at her front door? I can think about at least two options ;)... Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to vote and comment!**

 **Ps - I wasn't able to check the mistakes from the last few chapter but I will do it next week... Please forgive me!**


	11. True love proof

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! Thanks for reading, commenting and voting!**

 **I heard your suggestions and I'm gonna use them with my own touch ;)**

 **So I just wanted to explain the timeline in my story.**

 **Since there is noway Regionals, Nationals and Internationals were all held in the same year:**

 **Regionals: September 2014**

 **Nationals: January 2015**

 **Internationals: July 2015**

 **Jiley's date: 12th May**

 **Enjoy!**

 **James's POV**

I get home after dance rehearsals.

It has been two days since Riley left the Studio and I miss her already.

There's this sentence I have heard which is "Only when you lose something, do you realize the value of it" and it couldn't fit better my situation.

I mean, yeah, man, I know she was not my girl anymore but she was there. She was part of my daily life. Now, which excuse do I have to see her?

I am not close to Emily and they are not that close to the boys. Well, to Hunter yeah, but that wouldn't work either...

I stare at the ceiling thinking about the events of today.

We had one more day to fill in Riley's spot.

Emily said Riley would not come back at all but Miss Kate had a feeling she would. She didn't tell anyone out loud but if she didn't replace her yet is because she believes she will come back...

Today when Miss Kate said that auditions would be held she sent me this weird look...

What, she wanted me to bring Riley back?

How was I suppose to do that if she won't even look at me without screaming... And the others tried to convice but failed...

Though I wish I could bring her back. And have her back... But if I at least got to see her everyday, that would be awesome already...

I lay in the sofa looking at ceiling, thinking about everything that happened in the last two months... Tomorrow would be my 6-month-aniversary with Riley, the second one without her... How did things end up like this?

Just this Summer we were so well, and so happy... And now... Well, now there's nothing...

"You know this is your fault, right?" I hear a voice say behind me. I sit and and she my 15-year-old sister Piper looking at me with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" I ask a bit confused. Does she know I was thinking about Riley...

She sighs and comes to where I am, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Look James, I know recently we haven't had the best relationship. But's because you have changed so much over the last couple of months... And that's because you miss her, but you don't want to feel that, so you changed. Mom thinks you smoke, James! And deep down, I know you don't. And I know you don't eant to be like that. You just want Riley back... But since she didn't forgive you started being mean to her... Emily said you would make out in full swing with Beth right in front of her... How could do thag to her, James? You know, when I saw you two together I always thought you were relationship goals... You guys were so cute and we could see that you love each other from miles apart... Even if you two didn't see it yourselves... I know you were hurt about Riley not forgive you but you shouldn't have taken it back on her... Did you once thought about how she was feeling? Why she wouldn't forgive you... It's not showing up with a new crazy girl the next day that you show Riley you want her back..."

"Who said I wanted her back?" I ask my sister. Riley didn't want me, how could I want her...

"Oh, James, please... It's obvious... You don't like Beth... If you did you would have brought her here to meet us like you did with Riley right on your first week... It's clear that everything about her affects you... Just admit already that you love her and miss her..." Piper said and I sighed...

"You know what? You're right , Piper... Everuthing that you said is right. I don't like Beth, she is annoying... I miss Riley like hell and i would do anything, anything to be able to hug her again. I miss everything about her, especially her laugh... But there is nothing that I can do... Except try and control the pain and that's why I changed a bit..."

"You love her, James. And I know she loves you just as much. You need to get her back in the Studio and you are the only person who can do that. Getting her back for you, may take a bit more time... Trust needs to be build..."

I nodded and smilled slightly at my sis. "When did you get so mature?" I ask her making her smile.

"When I had to become the big sister. You will get her back. Don't even worry about it!" She replys and winks at me.

I sigh. I know my sister is right, I just need to think about a way to get Riley back to the Studio... And maybe to me as welll...

Then, my youngest sister walks in the room with a drawing in her hand.

"Hey, Jamie!" She say smilling. "Hey, Popps! What did you draw?"

She shows me a drawing of a princess and a prince. "It's beautiful"

"Thank ya. Jamie, when is Riley coming back? I miss her..." She says pouting and I sigh.

Poppy was 5 and she really loved Riley. Ri was always so patient with her and I know they loved each other. She was almost like a mother to my sis. And I know Poppy was missing that figure in her life... Beth would never have that relationship with my sister...

"Well, sweetie, Riley is a bit mad at me right now so it may take a while for her to be happy and come here..."

"You know, Jamie, in all fairytales, the princess and the prince end up together, so I am sure she will be happy with you. You just have to make her happy"

"I know, Poppy, but it's a bit hard..."

"No, it's not. You just have to give her a "true love proof" like the princes do. For example, a true love kiss. It always works!" She replies excited and that gives a great idea.

"What do you think about going for a walk, Poppy?"

"Can we get a shawarma?" She asked and I laughed, she was sooo my sister.

"Maybe" I winked. "Let's go!"

 **A/N: hope you liked it... I think it was a bit crappy but well... Please comment and vote... Sorry for the mistakes...**


	12. Conversations

**Riley's POV**

"Riley!" The small figure in front of me screams and jumps into my lap. I catch her and she wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, holding me close.

"Poppy! What are you doing here?" I ask, still holding James's sister in my arms.

"I missed you! You didn't come to see me in such a long time... Like a million days!" She answered, now looking at me while pouting.

I smile a bit at her reply but I actually feel a bit sad. I loved Poppy she was adorable and since I broke up with James I never saw her again (the reasons are obvious). It makes me sad to know that she doesn't really understand what happened.

"Oh, wait! Are you here alone? How did you get here? OMG Poppy! You can't just leave by yourself!" I asked putting her down on the ground while taking her hand. I was really worried right now. Poppy is 5, how did she get here all by herself? It's still a 15/20 minutes walk from James's house... I am freaking out actually, her mom must be so worried and when James finds out, he will probbaly be really mad at me...

Okay, Riley... Just breathe...

"Of course not, silly! I can't walk alone on the streets. Mom said the trash monster might take me to 'Trashland' and that is not a place for princesses!" She replies, hands in her whips.

I giggle a bit. Wasn't she so cute?

"Well, then, how are you here?" I ask kneeling in front of her, my back to the still opened door.

"I brought her..." A familiar voice said. His deep and masculine voice gave goosebumps.

I stand up and face him. Shocked by his presence. Even more that with Poppy's.

James is leaned on my front door, wearing a dark grey shirt that shows off his figure, a black jacket and a pair of jeans. There's a slight smirk on his face and his dimples are just... Cute...

I shake my head trying to clear my head.

"Why are you here? Why did you come to see me?" I ask, crossing my arms, sounding a bit cold.

"Popps wanted to see you." He said picking his sister up who just nodded and smilled at me.

"And I needed to talk to you." He whispered, looking more serious now.

I think about shuting the door in his face and getting back to my writting. I thinking about slapping him because of what he make go through. Gosh, I even think about hugging him because I miss him so much...

But Poppy is here. So I have to control my instincts... Good or bad...

I sigh and nod.

"Well, Poppy, what do you think about watching some Tv while I talk to your brother. You can put anything you want on tv. Emily is not here" I whisper the last part and wink.

She giggles, her childish laugh lighting the room, and nodds.

James places her down and come closer to me, making a sign for me to come closer to her, which I do.

She get on her pinky toes and whispers in my ear. "Please take it easy on him. He doesn't know how to be a prince yet"

After that rather mature sentence, Poppy runs to my living room, probaly turning the tv on the process.

James closes the door behind him and we stare at each other for what looks like hours

Finally, I clear my throat and speak.

"Well, if you wanna talk. I guess we can go to my bedroom."

I know it's not the best idea to bring your ex to your room but if this thing got bad, I didn't want Poppy to hear the screaming...

He follows me upstairs and when we get to my room, he sits down on the bed. Like he would do when we were together.

I stand up in front of him, after closing the door.

"Why did you bring Poppy?"

"Well, she truly misses you, Riley..."

"Yeah, I miss her too but still..."

"And because I knew that if I brought her with me, you would more racional and probably wouldn't throw me out"

So he used his sister to prevent me from shouting at him... Way to go James...

"You wanted to talk... Talk. Though I don't know what's there to talk about."

James runs his finger through his hair. Ever since he broke up, he never cut it again. I actually like it this way, gives him a more man look, rather than the boyish one.

"Look, Riles..."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Riley. I know that you are really mad at me right now. I know that you probably hate me because I was a prick... And I truly understand you point. I have been really stupid for the past couple of months... And I know you won't forgive that easily, but I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry."

He looks into my eyes, his filled with regret. But I can't buy it that easily.

"Is that everything? Because, yeah, you're right, I am not going to forgive you that easily. I son't know if I ever will. I don't understand the point of you coming to my house and say that... Don't you have a grilfriend? Or did you get bored with her too and decided that I should be your next victim..."

"No it's not all. And I 've been trying to break up with Beth since you left the Studio but she isn't getting it."

"Look, James. I don't care about you and Beth. It's your life, I have nothing to do with it... And you are wasting your time here, because I am not interested in this conversation. So, would you please leave?" I asked heading to the door and opening it.

James sighed and walked to the opened door. When he was about to leave, he locked our eyes and I felt butterflies in my stomach but remained in my cold posture.

He wouldn't break my heart twice.

He then mumbled something under his breath and shut the door closed.

He pressed me to the wall, being just 8 inches away from me, his arms on the side of my head.

My breathing became steady and I was feeling nervous. Not scared that he would hurt me, because deep down I knew he would never do that. But because I just felt the pull to erase those 8 inches. And that was not the racional thing to do.

"Gosh, Riley! Stop it! Stop the don't care about James act. I know I was an idiot and I am not asking you to forgive me, but at least hear me out here, will you?! I know you care about me and I know you miss me. Just as much as I miss you."

"Miss me!? Yeah, right... That's why you started dating Beth the minute we broke up. C'mon James , you stop it. I don't have the strenght to be dealing with this. You hurt me too much. Move on! I have!" I said, almost screaming as I tried to escape James's grip. But it was impossible as he was much taller and stronger than me.

"You moved on?" He asks in a ironical tone, letting out a chuckle, as he steps away from me. Being now at a 30 inches distant. "If you move on like you said than why are you wearing my hoddie?"

I gasp, now realising that I was still wearing it... I try to think of something to say but I fail. He is right. I miss him. I lookk down to the floor, feeling a bit embarrassed for being busted

"Thought so! Of course you miss me! You left the studio because of me!"

"What makes you think I left the Studio because of you? My life doesn't revolve around you, James!"

"I know you did! Don't try and argue with this, Riley! There's no point! I already admitted I was wrong can't you just do the same!" He questioned me, sounding a bit annoyed, leaning on the wall oposite to the one I was.

"You know what? You're right, James! I miss you! I miss you like hell! You were my everything but then you broke my heart! And has if that wasn't enough, you decided that hurting me everyday was the best choice! So you started dating Beth and kissing her and making out with her and always talking about in front of me... Is that how you missed me!?

I couldn't handle you being apirck and Beth telling me those horrible things! So I decided to leave the Studio! That's it! I admited! Now, what do you want? To get back together? Well that's not happening!"

When I was finished screaming at him, I sighed, trying to catch my breath, with tears forming in my eyes

"Wait, what horrible things did Beth say to you?" James asks in a soft tone, closer to me again.

"She would come to me and tell me how fat I was. That I was a terrible dancer and only got in A-troupe because I was Em's sister. Telling me that you never loved me and were only using me to make her jealous... Because she was the best in everything... And so on... And I couldn't handle it..." I whispered the last part, letting out a sob as tears streamed down my cheeks.

James gasped and closed the space between us, taking me in his arms.

I pulled my arms around his torso and he did the same with me, kissing the top of my head as I cried.

"Shh, Riley... Don't cry, baby... Please" he repeted in my ear, kissing my head a few times, sooting me.

I finally stopped crying and began pulling away from his embrace but he pulled back to him and kissed my foread, then placing his against mine. I closed my eyes and a small smile appeared in my lips.

I missed this so much. Being in his arms was always relaxing and made me feel better.

"I missed this..." James whispers. "Gosh, how much I missed this..." He continued holding me closer in his arms...

"How could I ever lose you..." He mumbles more to himself then to me, and I begin pulling away from him, while wipping the tears from my face.

I open my mouth to talk but he shushes me by putting a finger in my lips.

"I know this doesn't mean you forgive me and that we will back together. I messed up and I am gonna fix it. And the first thing I will do is get you back to the Studio."

"James, I can't go back to the studio. Miss Kate probably already replaced me... It's not fair"

"There's no replacement for you... Auditions would only be tomorrow. Please, Riley. The studio needs you! Everyone there is missing you! It's not the same!"

"James, I don't know... I am not feeling well there... With everything that happened between us and all..."

"C'mon, Riley! I will fix things between us but the first thing I need to do is get you back in A-troupe. So what do you say?"

I look at him, considering my options... He looks expectingly at me.

"I think I will..."

 **A/N: thanks for reading! Pleeeeeaaaasee comment and also vote! I love feedback! Love u!**

 **Jiley forever ?**


	13. Surprise

**Riley's POV**

James looks at me waiting for my answer but I really don't know what to say...

I miss dance so much... It's my passion and what makes me confident...

But, on the other hand, it also brought a huge amount of problems to my life...

I really don't have much time to think because James grabs my hands, pulling me closer to him and says "C'mon I wanna show you something?"

XxX

"Where are we going?" I ask James for the millionth time.

We have been on the bus for 15 minutes now. I recognize the path and all because I do it every day, we are going downtwon. But to where exactly we won't tell me.

Poppy is sitting in my lap, and James is standing in front of me.

"Don't even worry about it." He answere yet again with a smirk in his face. Poppy giggle a bit and I am starting to get anxious... I don't like surprises... Surprises mean you are not prepared to what is going to happen... And... Let's say I like to have everything under control... In case you didn't know that.

"Oh you're laughing, young lady?" I ask nervously and James chuckles. "This isn't funny! I don't like surprises!"

"Riley, just stop it! There is nothing for you to worry abot it, okay! Just enjoy the ride. We are almost there anyway..."

I sigh, feeling a bit reloeved but the pit in my stomach grows a bit...

So yeah I'm fine... Not stressed at all...

"Riley, why are tou shaking me so much?" Poppy ask, with one raised eyebrow. That's when I realise my leg are shacking.

James just smirks and I groan. "Sorry, Popps"

One second later, we stop and James tells me we are finally there.

We stopped where I used to everyday when I went to the Studio. But it's near a lot of thing so I have no idea where James is taking me.

Suddenly, James takes a piece of fabric from of his pockets and hands it to me. I look up at him confused.

"Put it on"

"Wait! You want me to walk blindfolded. Nup... No way..."

"C'mon, Riley... You will love it... Please..." He says pouting. Poppy touches and my arms, pouting as well and begging with her hands... I roll my eyes. "Fine!"

I wrap the black fabric around my eyes and let James guide me.

It was a bit confusing but James and Poppy held my arms the whole time so everything went well.

They make me climb a set of stairs and walk through a tight place before releasing me,

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yup, whenever you want, Riley!"

I take the fabric from my face and sigh before opening my eyes.

I am confused. We are in studio A. In front of us there's this projector with portable board used as a screen (I guees) and at other end of the room there a table, I think, covered with a white sheet.

I open my mouth and was about to ask what was happening when suddenly something shows up on the board and one song from "Brighter Brighest starts playing".

It's a picture os me when I was about 3 years old and started dancing. I gasp and look at James he just shrugs his shoulders and points to the screen.

After that on more pictures of me start showing up. Firstly, images from when I was in baby ballet, in my pink ballet outfit and puffy tuttu. Then, pictures from when I was in J-troupe and some video from my first competitions and shows. look at those images and realise just how much I missed dancing and how much I love it.

I laugh at one I did when I was 12 years old and I was dressed like a vegetable because we were dancing for a school. Those were great times... Dances was always so funny to me.

After those, my time in B-troupe is portrayed. I remeber it was a difficult time for me personal because I was having a lot of body issues, but dance was always there for me and made feel confident in my myself. It's one of the reason I love dancing so much...

Finally, there's A-troupe. Though I got in only two years ago, those were the most demanding and busy years because there was always something that we were doing.

When the last picture of us with the trophy from Regional shows up, I am feeling super emotional and have tears filling my eyes.

I turn to James who is smilling. And, again, when I was about to talk, another song starts playing, which I don't recnogize.

All of a sudden, the class from baby ballet gets in studio A and lines up starting to dance and spin around, but already showing some technique. James's sister join in and I can see she has potential, guess it's in the family blood.

I laugh because they are all wearing T-shirts saying "I love you, Riley".

When they finish their dance, they all blwo me a kiss and run out of the Studio and are replaced by J-troupe. Richelle and Becca come in flipping and they all start performing an amazing routine. I take my hand to my mouth when I watch them all doing a back flip. That's when I see that they are wearing T-shirts saying "Dance goals: Riley Raymond". I have to laugh at that.

James comes closer to me and touches my arms just as B-troupe gets in Studio A.

I see Tiffany and Stephanie and remeber how thing were last year.

Again, they start their routine and it's also really good. Through the dance they starte getting posters with again sentences about me like "you are an amazing dancer", "we want you back", "Nationals is not fun without a Riley" and stuff like that.

Finally, when the lyrics start saying "we are all here for you", A-troupe gets in studio A and James leaves my side, joining the group.

There's everyone execpt for Beth but I am glad for that. Oh, Amanda isn't there either...

I see my sister and she wink at me. They all look very united and they smile at me.

They dance a mix of contemporary with hip-hop (my faves) and even Miss Kate and Phoebe join in.

They start making a circle around me when the song turns into only instrumental, everyone kneels in front of me.

"Riley, will you come back to A-troupe" they all ask at the same time.

My heart skips a bit but I know what it wants. It was confused but you can't ignore your passions.

They all look at me, expecting my answer and I let out a chuckle through my tears.

"well, if you need me this much, I guess of course!"

Everyone gets up and starts cheering. Come to me and huging me.

Fist the girls. When my sisters lets me go, she holds my arms and says. "You made the right decision."

"Thanks, Em. Where you behind all this photos and video."

She laughs. "Well, maybe... James, kinda begged. Looks like he finally woke up..."

"Yeah...". "Are you guys back together?"

I shake my head. "No... I can't forgive him yet"

"good, make him suffer for a while longer. Rpove his love" i nod giggling

Then Miss Kate hugs me. "Oh, Riley! It's so good to have you back! We missed you! And there's no one like you. With our passion for dance!"

"Thanks! I missed you too."

After being hugged, congratulated, kissed, spinned around (it's west don't ask) by everyone on the room, James finally talks to me.

"So did you like it?"

"Gosh, I loved it... Thanks , James..."

"Yeah, no problem. I need to get you back. And you are a bit stubborn... Also, I would do anything fo you."

"You would!" He nodds. " I would like to see that"

"Challenge accepted"

We shakes hands and walk to where the other where. I even got a come back party! With plenty of food and lots of dancing.


	14. Get you back - part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **Riley's POV**

I walk into Studio A earlier the next day. James texted me telling me to meet him here. I am curious... James rarely comes earlier to the Studio and... And well, it's James...

As I am putting down my dance bag in the cubbies, I see Amanda. She didn't come to my party because she had a family issue.

She looks at me, with a confused look.

"What are you doing here, Riley?" She asks me, while coming closer to me.

"I'm back!" I say excited. "Their surprise worked..." I giggle a bit rolling my eyes.

A strange expression shows in her face but then she smiles and hugs me.

"That's great, Riley! I am glad you are better! I couldn't come yesterday... I had a problema at home..." She shrugs.

"Oh... No problem! Everything okay?"  
"Everythings is fine!" She answers with a smirk in her face... Weird...

"Good... Good."

"Well, I will go grab a juice. I'll see you... later."

I nod and walk to the bench which is opposite to the mirror.

All of a sudden, James appears doing a cartwheel.

I get up and he point to then to his chest.

"Okay..." I mumble, paying attention to his moves.

He then does a black flip, a rol and get up.

I look at him, a small smile in my lips and shake my head.

"What was that for?" I ask and he gives me a goofy smie.

"Did you like it?" He asks, crossing his arms.

"Yeah it was cool. Different..." I answer a bit confused.

"You how I cal that?"

"Hum... No..."

"The Riley Roll-up."

"The Riley Roll-up?" I ask confused and kinda happy at the same time... He did name a move after me and that's... Yeah pretty romantic...

He nodds and I smile, blushing. "I see what you did there... Thanks..."

"I told you I would win you back. I will prove you just how much you mean to me..." He tells me, touching my cheek softly and carressing it. Our eyes meet and I gaps for air. I missed him so much and didn't realise it...

I clear my throat. "So... Did you break up with Beth already?" I ask raising na eye-brow...

He squints and laughs nervously. "Well... Uhm... No... You see she is not really getting the idea.. And I am trying so hard..."

I hit his shoulder playfully. "Well, try harder... If you can't break up with her how will you be able to show me you love me? I mean this is quite simple and I am... puf... A bit demading, right?"

He giggle and then gives me a serious look. "How funny... Don't doubt this man's qualities... I will do anything... Until. I. Get. You Back. This was only the beginning..."

"We will see." I say and walk out dramatically, flipping my hair back. I hear James giggle behind me.

Just then, Miss Kates walks in the Studio. A mad look in her face.

"What happeed, Miss Kate?"

"Well, looks like we will be competing against Elite after all!"

"What?!" I ask confused and James comes to where we are, a puzzled look in his face as well.

"Well, Elite sneaked out into another's Regionals competition last night and won..."

Me and James share looks, truly shcoked, confused and angry.

This is not good...


	15. Get you back - part 2

**A/N: So today is my birthday (yuppi!) and this is my little present for you! Hope you like it!**

 **Riley's POV**

I am finishing applying my make-up when I hear my phone buzz. I grab it and see that James is calling me. I roll my eyes

"James, I really am late... Can we talk like... In the Studio? I have to catch the bus, and you know I can't run and talk at the same time. " I tell him while I am getting my dance bag and coat.

I hear him giggle when I start running down the stairs. "Yeah, right... Late..."

"James! This is not funny! I don't even have time to eat before I go... I'm gonna be so late! Gosh..."

"Uhmm... That's what we will see..." He tells me and can feel a smirk in his face. He then hangs up.

"What the hell, James?!" I groan looking at the ended call in my screen.

It had to be today that I am late, that he had to annoy me... Stupid Tordjman...

I put on my coat and open the door, closing it behind.

When I look to what's in front of me, I am shocked and let out squeal, covering my mouth with my hands.

"Oh My Gosh..."

I front of me is James leaning in small red car. He is wearing sunglasses, which make him look sexier (if that's possible)

What, Riley? Really? Well, he is sexy... Everyone knows that...

I walk, kind of run to him.

"Is this what I am think?" I ask, sneaking inside the car to makes his mom is the one driving us...

"Yes, it is! I got my driver's license yesterday, so that I could take you to the studio today. You're actually the first person that I am driving!" He answers smilling and walking closer to me.

"OMG, James! OMG! I don't have to take the bus!" I start jumping up and down and clapping my hand, which makes James laugh with my enthusiasm.

When I am finished, I close the distance between me and James and hug him tightly, which he returns, squeezing me in his hold.

"Thanks, James..." I whisper in his ear, he truly has put a lot of effort in this.

"You're welcome, Riles. Anything for you."

We stay like that for a while longer and then he releases me.

"So are you ready, my lady?" He asks opening the door for me.

"Oh yes... Thanks you." I get in and look around. The car smells like lemon, which is something James loves.

A few second later, he hops in his side.

"Put your seat belt." He says which makes smile and roll my eyes. "Yes, mister-worry-about-it. "

"Well, your life is in danger. I need to worry." He say, smirking which makes me blush. He can be very sweet when he wants.

"Aww, stop it! First, I need to see if you really can drive."

"Are you doubting me? Well, then I won't give your other surprise?"

"What is it? James! Tell me! C'mon?"

"Someone is a little impatient..." He chuckles, turning on the car. "Check the backseat."

I turn around as start driving and again I squeal. "James!? You got me Starbuck's breakfast?" I ask as I get the cup and small package.

"Yes, your favourite!"

I take a sip of the drink, Caramel Frappucino, I moan. It's the best thing in world.

I then open the small bag and inside there's a cinammon roll and white chocolate cookie which I take a bite of.

James glares at me, waiting for my reaction.

I can't believe it! This is perfect.

I get closer to him and kiss him cheek, which makes him look surprised at me, and then give me a huge smile.

"Thank you, James. Really! You're the best!"

"Nah... Don't even worry about it!" I roll my eyes and eat a bit more of my cookie.

"So what do you wanna listen?" He asks ans I shrug.

He turns on the radio and "Uptown Funk" starts playing. We both start singing and laughing at how bad our voices sound. More mine than his, his voice is actually good when he uses it wisely.

When we park in front of the Studio, I have already finished my drink and my cookie but still have a bit of the Roll.

"Do you want a bit? I can't eat any else right now."

"Save it for late. I already eat before I went to your house."

He gets out of the car and opens the door for me, which I thank.

He get both of our dancing bags and even though, I insisted in carrying mine, he wouldn't let me.

We walk into Studio A laughing because of a story about his sistes and I can see that people are staring at us.

"Well, I am going to get changed. Thanks again, James, for everything!"

"Nah, don't..." He starts but I cut him off, hugging him quickly and then walking to the changing rooms.

Let the questions begin!

I close the door behind me but then Chloe, Giselle and Thalia get in.

"What was that? Is there anything we don't know?" Chloe asks sitting next to me.

I sigh happily and tell them what James did for mr. They smile and say" awww".

"He really is trying hard, Riley!" Giselles states smilling "and that's something rare for the Don't-worry-about-it-boy..." She mimics him and we all laugh.

"Yeah... He is being really cute. I am impressed as wel... I never thought he cared about me this much..." I confess looking down.

"Are you kidding, Riley? I saw it the first day I came here. You guys are relationship goals!" Thalia says, making us giggle.

Just then, Beth gets in the changing rooms, followed by Amanda.

We all get serious. I don't really know how she and James are right now... If she finally understood he wants to break up with her...

She looks at me and gives a smirk.

"Did James drive you today, Riley?" She asks with her annoying voice but I don't have time to answer. "That's so cute! He is such a nice guy, always helping everyone. When we went on our date this Sunday, after he picked me up, he also gave a ride to one of my friends who works at the restaurant. I am glad he helped you today." She says curling her ponytail and I am shocked and disappointed and everything else...

How could James lie to me like this? How could he play with my feeling like this?


	16. When the war is over

**James's POV**

Riley has been acting really strange...

Since she left the changing rooms, followed by Giselle, Chloe and Thalia, that she has been acting mad at me and I can see that she is sad.

To make matters worse, Beth has been all over me today, trying to hug me and talk to me. I thought she had finally understood that I didn't want to be with her but it was hard...

When we finished rehearsals of our semi-finals routine, Beth came to me, running. Most of the people went downstairs to grab juices but I wanted to speak with Riley.

"Jameeees! Wasn't I awesome? I mean I danced so well... Like no flaws, right?" She asked annoyingly.

"Yeah, sure. I wasn't paying attention"

Beth giggled and from the corner of my eye, I saw Riley storming out of Studio A.

I tried to go after her but Beth kept me in place.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to go downstairs with me and grab a juice? Just the two of us?" She asked curling her hair in her hand. Chloe and Giselles looked at me, as if trying to tell me something. They also seem, disapointed? I don't know... But I need to talk to Riley.

"Beth, look I don't care about you right now. You have to find someone else. Like Charlie! I am sure he will love you. Go talk to him!" I said, ignoring her reply as I headed to the corridor.

When I got in from of the Music room, I hear a song playing. It's "When the War is Over".

I got to the door, not getting in, and see Riley dancing.

She had her pointe shoe and was dancing a pretty dark routine. I could see that she is expressing her feelings through out the dance, her face clearly showing traces of sadness and hurt.

I felt my heart tighten, and I just wanted to run to her and hug her. Make her feel safe and happy again.

But my worst fear at the moment is, if I am the cause of her sadness, how am I suppose to help her.

I don't understand what I may have done...

When the song got to the end, Riley reached her final pose and stanted breathing heavily.

When she got up, I saw that she was crying and quicky entered the room.

Riley saw me, she looked even unhappier, angrier... And she turned around, so that she wouldn't face me.

I heard her sob and that hit me, like a punch in the stomach. It was my fault that she was this way.

"James... Plea...se just... Leave..." She stammered.

"Look, Riley. I don't know why you are so angry... I don't know what I did... Please just tell me... I can't handle seeing you like this..."

She turned around, her face completely wet from her tears, and bit her lip, like she did when she was frustrated.

"You don't know what you did? You don't know, what you did..." She mumble walking from one side to the other.

"You have be a horrible to person to play with someones feeling twice.

What do you win from hurting me? Hum? I don't understand , James... Is it like a game to you... Break Riley's heart. Is it the Jeth game? Destroy Riley? Because guess what, you are accomplishing it!" She states and that even got me more confused.

"Riley, I don't understand... I though we had gotten over my kiss with Beth, the last couple of months... I really am not getting it..."

Riley inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "You told me this morning that I was the first person you were driving... That was really important, and that you had got you driver's license so you could give me a ride... And guess what, that made me feel really special... Cared... But then, when I got to the changing rooms, Beth came talk to me about how such a nice guy you were, always giving rides to people that needed, and how your date with her on sunday was amazing and bla bla... And you know how I felt then? Like trash, James... I felt like trash..."

"What the hell did Beth say? I am so gonna kill her... It's all a lie, Riley! She was just saying to affect you..."

"James, please... Spare me! I am already hurt, don't lie to me anymore!" She screamed and started walking out but I grabbed her arms gently. She death glares me but I let her go.

"Riley, I am telling the truth! And I am gonna prove it! Just hold there 2 seconds!"

I ran to my bag and got my phone, coming back to where I was.

Riley looked annoyed, but she had stopped crying.

I looked for my mom's contact and called her. After the 4th ring, she answered. I put it on speaker.

"Yes, my sugarnut Jamie... What can mama help you with?"

"Hey, mom! When did I get my driver's license?"

"Oh, James... You're getting worse than me! How can you have such a bad memory? How can you forget something you did yesterday? We went yesterday, before my zumba class? Remember? I left you there after you passed your exam and took you sisters home. You said the first person you would drive would Riley... Gosh, James... How could you forget! Did you go get the girl home? Or did you forget that too? You better not! You can't treat such a amazing girl like that!"

"No, ma! I didn't forget her " I replied looking into Riley's eyes. "I would neve do something like that. She is too special. Talk to you later!" I said and hang up the phone.

I stayed looking at Riley, and she looking at me in silence for about a minute. We just looked into each other eyes.

I could see that her expression had softened. I was the first to break the silence.

"See, Riley! I wasn't lying to you! I already said I was really sorry about the past. But I can't change it... But I can chose the future... And I learnt with my mistakes..."

Riley looked down and sighed. "I am sorry too... I should have asked you first... But you hurt me so much last time... It's really hard to trust completely at you again... And well, I couldn't balme you if you din't think I was too speacial..."

"Riley, you are the most amzing person ever! Everyone loves you and cares about you! You are an awesome dancer and a great friend. Don't ever doubt you, okay?"

She shrug and sighed. "Okay..."

"Now come here!" I said opening my arms to her. She hesitated but then she hugged me. I kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent.

She relaxed in my arms and held me closer.

"What do you think abou going to get an ice cream from "Sparking ice"?

Riley stepped away from me, eyes lightned and a smile in her face. "Can we?"

"Of course! I can take you wherever you want!"

Her smile grew. I wipped the tears feom her face and kissed her forehead.

"Go get changed. I will meet you five."

Riley nodded and "ran" (in her pointe shoes) to her bag, making me chuckle.

It's always so funny to see her excited over things!


	17. Happy Birthday! - part 1

**A/n: Thank u for all the reviews! They mean the world to me!**

 **Riley's POV**

I wake up more excited then usually. Well, I guess it's normal... IT'S MY 17TH BIRTHDAY! OMD I AM SO HAPPY!

I have always loved my birthday. It was this one day where I wouldn't mind that the attention were all in me.

I get up and jog to the bathroom.

Today was a free-dance day. Nit because it was my brithday or anything. We didn't even mention it, since we are all so foccused on Nationals.

This way, I put a bit more of effort in my appearance. Today I feel rather confident.

I guess when your ex-boyfriend spends a week doing cute stuff that make you feel special, it has these effects.

After I am dressed and have applied my make up, I head down to the kitchen.

Another thing I love about my B-day is the fact that my mother always cooks something special for breakfast.

When I reach downstairs, everything is really quite which is weird.

I open the kitchen door and am welcomed by three people screaming "Happy Brithday, Ri!"

I giggle and hug my parents, and then my sister, who fixes my hair.

"When did my big sister get so grown up?" She asks grabbing me by the waist.

I smile. "You are only one year and four months older than me!"

"Yeah yeah... But you will always be my baby sister. No matter how old you are."

We giggle and then I look at the table. My mom made croissants and pumpkinn cupcakes. My favourites. I ran to her and hug her, kissing her on the cheek multiple times.

"Thanks you, thank you! You're the best mom! You know, right?"

My mom pulls me to a hug. "Oh Simon, our baby is becoming a woman!" I blush and everyone giggles.

We sit at the table and start eating.

XxX

The rest of the day went on pretty well. I had lunch with my friends from school and my sister, as well as Stephanie and Tiffany. Though, they are not in A troupe anymore, we still hang out often.

I am just a bit disappointed because, other then Chloe who stopped this morning in my house to ask what I had planned for today, nobody else from the Studio wishes me a happy birthday...

Not even Miss Kate who was like a mother to me...

I guess the pressure from Nationals makes people forget important dates...

I was never a person who liked to organize birthday parties... I mean I enjoyed them, I just didn't feel like having ones for me...

Due to this, I didn't have anything planned for today... I guess it would Netflix and Chill... There was out a new episode from one of my favourite tv shows "Beauty and the Beast", so I would use the time and watch it. After that I would decide what to do.

The episode was almost finishing when I started listening my phone ring. I icked ot up and looked the caller.

It was James...

Finally I though. He didn't forget me

"Hey, James!" I answer happily.

"Yo, Riley! I need to ask you a favour . My mother asked me to go and try a suit for a family event but I am not really good with that stuff... Could you come with me?"

I sigh, yet again disappointed... He didn't remember...

Again I felt self-concious and wanted to cry, but I decide I won't. At least he wants to spend time with me...

"Will you?" He asks again.

"Yeah sure..." I reply calmly trying to hide what I truly feel.

"Great! Oh, and Riley, you are gonna meet one of my uncles. He is crazy and you can only enter his store if you are wearing party clothes... Don't ask! Could just come a bit dressed up?" He asks and I am a bit confused but agree with it.

He tell me he will pick me up and 20 minutes.

So I turn to my closet and try to decide what to wear. My sister left so and my mom is at work, so, yeah, it's just me and the clothes...

XxX

Twenty minutes later I am ready. I am wearing a cocktail purple dress, my make-up exactly like it was this morning, only I applied some golden eye shadow.

I hear my bell ring and grab my purse, heading downstairs.

I open the door and see James.

He is wearing a black tight shirt which shows off his muscles, a black leather jacket and dark grey jeans.

He looks me up and down and smirks. "You look wow... " he said.

I blushed a bit. "Do you think is too much? I can go get changed? Since you said it had to be party clothes, I just assumed... But maybe I was..."

James puts a finger in my lips to shush me and then caresses my cheeks, making them get even more pink...

"Don't worry about, Riley. You look amazing." I smile.

"You look good as well." I state, making James grin.

"Now, let's go because my uncle Enzo doesn't really like it when people are late..."

He takes my head and leads me to the car, opening the door for me.

He turns on the radio and a song drom Brighter Brightes is playing so we just sing (or try to) during the ride.

Just as the song is finish, James pulls over at a big white building.

It's pretty plain when seen from outside. I would never guess this was a clothing (whatever type it is) store.

Above what I suppose is the main entrance (which looks closed by the way...), there's a sign saying "Enzo place is your place". I giggle at it.

James gets out of the car and then opens the door for me.

"OMD, Riley! I almost forgot!" He started

I smiled shyly. He did remember!

"What?" I ask, expecting his "Happy Birthday".

"My phone! I can't leave without it!" He says and turns to the car."

Why did I come to this when he can't even remember my B-day..."

I looks down disappointed.

He gets back with his phone and puts a hand in my waist, which I accept despite everything.

He leads to the entrance of the building.

"I just wanted you to know that's I asked you to come with me because I think you are special. Okay?" I nod and he open th door.

The minute I step in, i scream in shock.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILEY!"


	18. Happy Birthday! - part 2

**A/N: I have been a bit lazy and have done this for a while but I just wanted to thank you all for Reading my story and reviewing! It means the world to me and it's what keeps me carrying on when I am feeling really down. So, yeah, thank you all for making my day brighter!**

 **James's POV**

Of course I didn't Forget Riley's birthday! I mean I Forget thing a lot but I have been couting the days for a surprise I have for her, so yeah, I did know it was today.

When everyone screams "Surprise! Happy birthday!", I can see that Riley is completely shocked. It's actualy hilarious but so cute. Her jaw drops na then she blushes, being hugged by everyone present.

Emily and I have been working on this birthday party for a few days. Since I got my driver's license last Sunday it was pretty easy to get everything that we needed.

We are actually using one of my uncle Enzo's warehouse, where most of the importante family events happen. Well, this is a family event. If not because A-troupe is like a family, then because Riley is my life.

We invited A-troupe, some member from B-troupe, Miss Kate and Phoebe, as well as my sisters and her friends form school.

My parents and her parents were coming later, after work.

When everyone is done hugging Riley, I am wanting for my turn. I stepped aside so she could have more space.

She begins looking around, propably searching for me, and when she does, a huge smile shows up in her face. I return her smile. She runs to me and I open my arms to her. She throws herself in my arms, placing her arms around my neck and I hold her by her waist.

"Happy Birthday, Riles!" I whisper in her ear making her giggle. She lets go of me and says "Thanks, James! I really thought everyone had forgot about me..."

"Not a chance! Everyone loves you. See?" I ask pointing to all the people in front of us who were here for her.

She nods. "Thank you, James. I really loved it."

"Naw, don't even worry about it" I say and she mimics me.

A song from Brighter Brightest starts playing. Riley squeal and heads to where people are dancing.

I shake my head smirking and head there too.

xXx

A while later, everyone is chating and I decide it's a good time to give Riley my surprise.

So I text some friends and let them know they can come.

I glance at Riley and see her laughing with girls. So I head to another room here at the warehouse.

"Yo! Everything ste up, guys?" I ask and they all nod. "Yeah, man. Everything ready for your gril" Luke answers and I smile.

"Let's hope so! Okay, let's go guys!" I say and they all follow me.

He head to where a stage is prepared, but it's hidden with a curtain so no one (other than me and this guys) not even Emily, knows it's here.

We get ready and I touch the button which opens the curtains.

Let the show begin!

Riley's POV

I am talking to the girls when all of sudden, a curtain (which I hadn't noticed was there) opens.

Behind there's a band, everyone gets closer and so do I. I have feeling I have already seen them...

But when I look at the back, to where the drummer is, I gasp."It's James..." I whisper and the girl squeal.

James hit the stick on in the other and they started playing a song.

"We took a ride on a Monday

And that's when I fell, I fell in love with you"

OMD James is playing a song about me... I open my outh shocked and James winks at me.

"Your big brown eyes, I can't stop starin'

They pull me in and I'd to anything for you, you, you, you

I wanna see the world with you, come on and take me by the hand

Don't even worry 'bout it, you'll understand

I wanna see the world with you, will you go out and follow?

What's better than us, better than us?I don't wanna know"

I start moving to the sound of the song and giggle with the lyrics, keeping eye-contact with James.

"You're finicky like a cat, and you worry, you worry 'bout this and that" They continue making me squint and James shrug singing along.

"But all your quirks, I adore them

When you roll your shorts and bite your nails, you know opposites attract"

I have to smile when they sing this and James gives me a huge smile as well. Emily behind touches my arm and smirks making a heart with her hands.

"I wanna see the world with you, come on and take me by the hand

Don't even worry 'bout it, you'll understand

I wanna see the world with you, will you go out and follow?

What's better than us, better than us? We don't wanna know

We had our ups and downs, but I hope you'll forgive me

You always bring me round

And I can't live without you here with me"

When they sing this part, honestly, it makes me tear up a bit. He did hurt me a lot but he has also proven that he really cares about me... And that... Just makes me so happy and overjoyed.

"I wanna see the world with you, come on and take me by the hand

Don't even worry 'bout it, you'll understand

I wanna see the world with you, will you go out and follow?

What's better than us, better than us? We don't wanna know "

They finish as James hit his drums one last time.

"Happy Birthday, Riley!" They all scream from the stage, making me blush.

They all disappear from the stage and "Addicted to you" starts laying making everyone dance again.

I sneak out of the crowd and look for James. He shows up next to the stage and head to him, touching his arm.

He turns around smilling. "Hey! Did you like it?" He ask and almost sems nervous. I blush a look down but then look at his eyes.

"I loved it! It was amazing! Thank you so much!" I reply making James's dimply smile show up in his face.

"Everything for you! I am so happy you liked it!"

"You gave it a lot of thought..." I say but it almost sounds like I am asking it.

James nods "Sort of. I just thought about all the reason that made like you much and how I missed us being together and well it show-up! I hope it helped me prove that I do care about you, Riley. Because I do. I care so much about and Idon't really know what else I can do... I just wanted you to know that I am sorry again for what I did."

When James finishes, his eyes are glowing, he looks at me with a despair in his eyes, and I don't know what hit me but the next thing I know, I am kissing him. James is schocked at first but then I sense him smilling and he corresponds.

I put my hand in his neck pulling his closer and he embraces my waist. We kiss passionately, until I hear everyone cheering around us.

I pull back, licking my lips and lookind down, blushed. James is looking down at me, his eyes wide and smirk in his face.

I look up and our interlock. "Does this mean we are back together?" He asks with tension clear in his face.

I hear someone say "Sush" and I am pretty sure it's my sister. Everyone is looking at us, wanting for my answer.

Do I want to get back with James? Was that what this kissing meant?

He intensifies his look and shake my head clearing my thoughts. Why am I eve thinking about this?

"Forever, James!" I reply and he picks me up spinning me around. Everyone starts cheering again and he puts me down hugging me.

"Thanks, Riles!" He whispers in my ear, kissing my cheek "Jiley is not fun without Riley..." I say and we both giggle.

 **A/N: HEY HEY! Looks like Jiley is back! Let's see how long this last xd... Kidding ;) But there's much more to come... It's Jiley so dram could be their middle name...**


	19. Back together

**James's POV**

It's the day after Riley's birthday and I really want to see her. Since it's a Saturday and we only have dance in the late afternoon, I decide to make her a little surprise and show up at her house.

When door opens, I am greeted by Emily, who smilies when she sees me.

"Well, good morning, James. You're up early today, hum? Dance is only later... I think your ahead of yourself."

She tells me keeping the door half-closed.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to see your sister... I..." I say, trying to convice her. She giggles and shakes her head.

"She is still in her bedroom... I think she is asleep... I am going out in a few minutes, so... Behave! Alright?" She asks lifting her left brow with a dead serious look on her face.

I nod "Of course, Emily."

"Good! And if you hurt my little sister again, I swear you will never dance again in your life if it depends on me... Understood?"

I nod again. Emily is one year older than me and she kind of indimitades me sometimes...

She smiles. "Now, go and surprise her."

I climb the stairs and reach Riley's room. Her door is slightly open and I can see her sleeping in her bed. I smiles ather image and get in the room, shuting the door.

The slight sunshine which comes through out her window is hitting her hair, making it glow, leaving her locks golden, she has her back to me, so I can't see her face.

I think about waking her up but soon give up.

I take off my shoes and get in bed with her, wrapping my arms her small body. Her heat immediately hitting me.

She shivers in her sleep and looks like she is having a not-so-pleasant dream. I know what will help her.

I use on hand to caress her cheek and her hair. I kept doing this for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of having her in my arms.

I guess this was one of the things which I missed the most, having her like this. I knew she felt protected, and I enjoyed that security it gave her, making me feel like I could keep her from any danger.

After a while, I stop what I was doing, and unwrap my arms from aroud her, pulling up on my elbow. I take her from her neck and place a kiss there, making her shiver.

I smile and decide to continue.

I beging giving her sloppy kissed on her neck and jaw line, receiving signs of pleasure in return. I head a little down, kissing her exposed shoulder.

I feel her, move a little in her sleep and then opening her eyes. She looks around the room, adjusting to her awake state and I smile and she finally sees me.

"Good morning, baby girl" she smiles and turns around, so that she is facing me.

"Good morning, handome" she replies, blusing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can't a guy vist his girlfriend?" I ask raising my eye brows. She giggles and shakes her head.

"I was thinking we could go out and have breakfast..." I tell her my suggestion.

She smiles weakily and says. "It sounds like a great plan but... Do you... Well... Would you... Hum never mind" she mumbles shutting her eyes. I smile at how cute and silly she can be.

"Hey! Tell me! You don't need to be ashamed..." I tell her caressing her cheek.

She bites her lips and sighs. "Would you mind staying here in bed with me for a bit longer? I kind of need it..." She whispers.

I smile and lay back down, pulling her to me, her head in my chest. She closes her eyes, and I kiss her forehead.

She wraps her tightly around me, burying her head in the crook my neck.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I ask kissing the too her head.

She looks me in the eye and then looks away. "Yes..." She mumbles.

"Do you wanna talk abou' it, baby?"

She shakes her head. " I just need to be like this for a while... I just need you now."

I nod and smile, beginning to caress her cheek.

She closes her eyes. I then move my hands down, rubbing her exposed waist.

"Was it about me?" I ask seriously. She shivers in my hold.

"And Beth..." She whispers. I shake my head, knowing that she still is insecure about all this. I need to show her that she is the one that I want.

I sit quickly, bringing her with me, with a confused look in her face and smash my lips to her.

I kiss her passionately and after the shock, she starts returning the kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck, leaning closer and the kiss because rougher. I pass my hands in her back, reaching her butt and I cup it, making her sit closer to me in my lap. She grabs my hair and moans, making me smile in our kiss.

I pull away for a minute, moving my kisses down to her jawline, neck and what her t-shirt (actually mine) leaves exposed.

She digs her fingernails in my back, and kisses my neck too, making me groan a bit.

I turn us, making her lie in bed with me above her, holding her in place. I link our lips again and we kiss faster, not getting enough of each other.

I caress her left tigh, lifting it and wrapping it around my waist. She moans and trails her hands up and down my chest, tracing my abs, which makes me moan too.

She then hold my face, caressing it with her thumbs, and breaks the kiss, pressing our foreheads together.

She licks her lips and smiles, breathing heavily just like me.

"Wow..." She whispers blusing, eyes still closed. I chuckle and wrap my arms around her.

"Yeah..." I agree. "That's because you mean so much to me, Ri... And, Gosh... You have no idea how much I missed you!" I almost growl.

She looks me in the eye and then looks down. She always does it. I lift her chin gently. She bite her lip.

"I missed you too, James... So... So... Much... I missed... Needed this... Being in your arms... It's the best feeling in the world..." She admits, blusing and looking a bit sad at the same time.

"Hey... Hey!" I call making our eyes interlock. "I feel the same!"

Riley smiles and I turn us around so that she is on top again.

She buries her head on my chest and I start caressing her back, tracing imaginary lines...

After a while I hear her breath become heavier and I know she is asleep. I hope this time she has better dreams... I really want her to.

I kiss the top of her head and caress her cheek. She looks so beautiful when she is asleep. An angel and no one will hurt my angel!

She whispers my name in her sleep, smilling, which makes me grin too.

"I love you, princess".


	20. Trouble in paradise

**Riley's POV**

Me and James walk in the Studio A, later that day, hand-in-hand.

We spent the whole day together, and it was great... It really was but... I don't know... Something is not right with James and I...

He seems really insecure and everytime he holds me, he holds me really tight, almost as if he was afraid I was going to disappear ...

I was still a bit... I don't know, afraid that he would replace me for Beth so I am trying not to stay anything that hurt him or makes him feel like he doesn't want me anymore.

When we step in the room, everyone smiles at us, well except Beth of course. He gives me a quick kiss in the forehead and walks to the boys, and I walk to the girls.

My sister is looking at me, a smirk on her face and the others have the same mischievious look on their faces.

I squint and sit next to Chloe on therloor, still being eyed.

"What?" I ask a bit loud.

"So, did you enjoy James's little surprise?" Emily asks, crossing her arms.

I feel myself blush a bit. "Well, yes, of course. We went out for breakfast and then went for a drive to the beach. It was cool".

"Hum hum... Yeah sure Riley... Was that all?" My sister continues. "No kisses? Nothing?"

I feel myself blush even harder. "Uhm... We kissed... Once... Yeah" i mumble and they giggle.

"By the look on your face, Ri, it must have a been a hell of a kiss." Giselle says and I put my face on my hands.

Luckily for me, Miss Kate walked into that Studio then.

"Alright dancers! We need to start practising our finals routine! I wanted to show you the song I chose with Emily and Michelle, and maybe we can discuss some ideas."

XxX

After a while discussing what everyone thought was right, we started choreogtaphying. I was some partner when it come to lifts and duet sections. I was so thrilled but things weren't working as they should.

Everyone's lifts were on point but ours seemed like... Like if we had never met. We were too insecure and careful, so yeah, it's almost a disaster. But no one said a thing... Thank God!

When rehearsal was over, I ran to the girls' changing room and applied cold water on my face.

Everyone was heading to Culture Shock but I needed sometime alone.

I don't understand... We were great this morning when we...kissed... Why was everything so strange now?

Emily gets in and sits next to me.

"Tell me what's up, Ri." She demands me, holding me closer to her.

I explain everything to her, how I feel and how we have been acting and she listens attentively to what I am saying.

"And what I don't understand is, when we kiss, nothing like that happens, it's like there is no problem... We kissed before we came to the studio and we were fine but after that... I don't know what to do..." I finish whispering.

"Riley, I know it's all overwhelming now... I mean you broke up and both got hurt, and now 2 months later you're back together... James has been trying really hard to get you back, so you do know he cares about. A lot! Maybe he is just afraid that you haven't completely forgiven him. Or maybe is unsure about your feelings for him... Boys can be complicates too but in your case, I think you both are overthinking... You just have to concentrate on what you feel."

Well, I just want things to be as good as they were... Maybe we are just not meant to be..." I whisper looking at my feet.

Emily caresses my cheek.

"Sis, if there is anything that is meant that is for sure Jiley. I wish I had the connection you have with James! It's clear that your feeling for apone another are really strong. You just need stop worrying so much..."

"Yeah... I love him..." I admit for the first time. Emily smiles and hugs me.

"Then show him that!" She whispers in my ear, getting up after that.

"Thanks, Em!"

"No problem, Ri. I am always here when there's trouble in paradise!" She says making us both chuckle and then she leaves.

I have to think about something that shows him just how much I appreaciate being back together... I just need to think a bit...

 **A/N: yeay! 2x1! I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review. And if you have any suggestion for Riley's love proof? Tell me over review or PM ;)**


	21. B G

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Love you!**

 **Fangirl - i am sorry if I ofended you, it was not my intention. I had a problem just like Riley and I wanted people to see that everyone can have body image issues... I wanted to get Jiley back together before I actually talked really about it because it's a serious problem that doesn't go away over night. I kind of want to alert people for that problem because as you saw, no one around Riley was aware of her problem. I hope you are better now!**

 **James's POV**

Right now I am driving to a place I don't know, to meet B. G., whatever that stands for...

I just hope it's not Beth... Gosh, I have 0 patience for her obsession over me... Yeah I get it, I am hot and an amazing dancer, but did it have to be? I mean I have a girlfriend. We are not in the best terms, but she is still my girl.

I know I should sit down and talk to her, make this right. But I am afraid serious talk might cause losing her. That's the last thing I want.

So I am heading somewhere to meet Gosh-knows-who, to keep my mind of this. Sounds legit.

When I got to my car after rehearsals, there was this map on my seat.

I know, who leaves a map in my car? It's not like I am one to follow the rules... That's Riley.

But something caught my eye. First of all there was this note attached to it which said "Meet here at 7 pm. B. G. And then the map had a route drawn... So I figured, why not go on this trip... What's the worst thing that can happen?

You know what, I won't even worry about it!

I take a left just as the map tells me to and for some reason the route seems slightly familiar. It's a bit dark but still, I have the feeling I have been here.

I continue following the directions and finally, after 30-minute-drive, I arrive at my destination.

I park my car in front of an apparently abandoned place. I look around looking dor another car or someone but I see nothing, so I decide to leave the car.

It's rather cold outside, being late Autumm. I take a few steps and recognise the place. It's a small park, with high trees and a small lake. I used to come here when I was little and wanted to think. It had always a speacial meaning to me. But who could know that?

I take a few more step and look at the floor, suddenly it is covered in little lights, making it much easier to see what in front of me.

There, by the lake, is a blanket on the floor, a basket standing there too. There are two pillows and two big backpacks.

I frown and continue walking, this time slowly, because, well, I am a bit scared now.

All of a sudden, I feel two arms surround me and I scream. Yes, as a matter of fact, I screamed... But no one needs to know.

I place my hands above the person's ones and relax.

Riley.

I turn around in her embrace so that I am facing her and she is bitting her lip not to laugh. I put on a mad face but then we both burst into laughter.

She lets go of me. And we look into each others eyes .

"What is this, Riley?" I ask pointing to the scene in from of us.

Riley shrugs and looks down. "Well, you have tried so hard to show me how much I mean to me and I... I just wanted to do a little surprise to you."

I smile and take her hands. "I love it! How did you know I liked it here?" I ask curious.

Although the light is faint, I could see her blushing. "Well, I kind of saw you here a few times after we broke up. And, it's beautiful, so I thought why not?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "You followed me?" I ask shocked. I thought I was the one who did it.

"No! Uhm... Of course not... I was just walking by and saw you..." She replies, clearly lying.

"Okay! Okay! I am sorry for assuming you wanted my company!" I say, holding my arms in the air.

She looks to what she set for us and pulls me with her.

She sits down and I follow her, staying across from her on the blanket. Honestly, I wanted to sit next to her but I am afraid that might scare her, so here is fine.

Riley clears her throat getting my attention back to her and she smiles timidly.

"Well, so as you can see, I set out a date for us. Complete with shawarma!" She says opening the basket and taking out two packages.

"OH my Gosh! I haven't had shawarma in so long! It reminded me..."

"Of the time we went on the bus?" She asks, her smilling getting bigger with hope.

"Yes! It was an aamzing day!"

"I though you had forgotten about that..." She whispers looking down.

I grab her chin gently, stroking her cheek. "How could I? It was when you hold my hand for the first time. It was on the song I wrote for you."

She looks me in the eye and gets even pinker.

"Yeah, so I also baked one of your favourite..." She starts

"Oh no! Did you make those awesome cheese breads I love!" I ask getting up and pointing at her and the basket.

She nods, entertained by my reaction.

I get down on my knees, taking a box with those gifts from heaven. I kiss her cheek.

"Riley, your the best girlfriend ever!" I exclaim and she giggles.

"Yeah, yeah... You just want me for the food..." She replies, crossing her arms.

I shake my head. "Of course not, Riley. I... Have you felt..."

"A little out of sink?" She continues and I nod.

"Yeah, but I don't think we should stop trying. There's nothing I want more than to be with you..."

"Maybe that's problem... I think we are trying to hard to make things as they were. But we are not the same, and who knows, it's for the better..."

"Yeah, you're right... I was just afraid you didn't want me anymore and would realise it and leave me..."

"James..." She starts but I cut her off. "But I think this surprise made things things clear for me" I smiling and she corresponds.

"I missed your smile" I admit, making her blush, which makes me grin even more.

She reaches out for my cheek and caresses it. "And I missed those cute dimples"

"Oh... You're saying my dimples are cute? Did I just hear that?!" I exclaim, pretending not to hear well.

She hits my arm. "Oh shut up, Tordjman! We should eat, otherwise it will get cold..."

She hadn't even finished her sentence and I had already atacked my shawarma.

What? You don't refuse and invitation to start eating...

She rolled her eyes and squeezed her noise.

The rest of the meal went out great, with us talking about what I had done for her and our routines for Nationals. We even danced to "We go". It was amazing.

I lay down on the blanket, arms and legs open, like a star.

Riley giggles.

"I am completely full..." I whisper, felling like I had lost a battle against food.

"It's not my fault you ate like a pig..." Riley mumbles, while cleaning everything.

I slap her leg playfully. "Well, yes it is, Miss... If you hadn't brought such delicious food, I wouldn't be like this..."

Riley rolls her eyes and lies down on my chest. I kiss her forehead.

We stay like this for a while, just enjoying each other, while looking at the stars.

I start feeling sleeply and look at my watch. 12:20 pm.

I quickly sat up, making and almost asleep Riley confused. She rubs her eyes.

"It's past midnight, Ri. As much as I am enjoying being here with you and wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I have to stay alive to do that..."

Riley shakes her head, clearing her thoughts.

"I almost forgot! I already talked to your mom, so it's fine. Actually I thought we could camp... I brought a tent and your mom helped me pack some stuff for you. There's your dance clothes and all so you don't have to worry. But I am not sure if you want to. It's fine if you don't... I mean it's just that you always said you wanted to go camping with me and this was..." She starts to ramble and I smash my lips to hers.

I pick her up and sit her on my lap, kissing her passionately, she corresponds, her lips feeling soft and demanding against mine.

After a few minutes, I pull back. She bites her lip, like she always does.

"You have to stop worrying so much, baby. I always want to be with you!"

She takes a deep breath as if preparing to say something important.

She looks me straight in the eyes, and I can almost feel eveything she does.

"I love you." She say and I am in complete shock for a while, just looking at her. I see her getting anxious in front of me and I pull her to my arms, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, baby. And that's all that matters." I reply, kissing her neck.

Later, when we had already pulled up the tent and after a fight about who stayed in what sleeping bag, which ended up with her sleeping on my arms. Something pops up in my mind.

"Riley?" I whisper.

"Yes..." She mumbles.

"What does B. G. stand for?" I ask curious.

Even without seeing her face I know she is blushing.

"Baby girl" she replies fast, as if that would make it less painful to admit.

I chuckle. "I thought you didn't like that nickname..." I tease, kissing her behind her ear.

"I do." She says turning around so that her back is facing me.

I bend over and whisper in her ear. "Sleep tight. Love you, baby girl."

I feel her smiling and she turn around, embracing my waist.

"I love you too, idiot."

 **A/n: well, that was long I know but I actually usaully enjoy long chapter... Sorry, if you don't...**

 **It took me three days to write this and I am still not happy with it...**

 **It's kind of crappy I know but I tried... I wanted their date to be perf but oh-well, this is what I got...**

 **So sorry...**


	22. The worry about it

**A/N: Hey! I have been sick so I haven't upadated... Thinking about a one-shot book... Ehat do you think? This is kind of a filler chapter... It's a bit crappy but oh well... Hope you enjoy. Please Review ;)**

 **James's POV**

I am on my way to Riley's house. I'm picking her up for her weekly appointment with , her psychiatrist

After our date, I had a conversation with her. I had noticed she had been eating better lately but still not the way she used to. And believe me she could eat A LOT! Also, she would wake up at night with nightmares basically everyday. I told her, I knew she was really independent and all but I was worried about her and wanted her to get better, so she agreed to talk to her parents.

Her family had a serious talk with her about what she was going through. She admitted her body image issues and how she had been really stressed, and agreed to go see a speacialist. I was really proud of her.

She was diagnosed with anxiety but the doctor said she wasn't in a state of serious anoxeria yet, which would make her treatment easier. She was given sleeping pills and a recomment diet, that would change every week so that she would go back to the really healthy one. She couldn't go from barely eating to fully eating. Her body needed to adjust and so did she.

The first week was the worst. She keep checking her weight and complaning about how she was getting fat. The pills would make her a grumpy in the morning and she would basically blame me everyday when I drove her to school or to the studio.

But things were better now. A lot better. Today will be her 5th appointement, which means she has been on treatment for a month and... A week? Yeah that. She has been sleeping much better, which makes her feel lighter in the morning so she isn't as moody. Also, she is accepting better now the fact that she is gaining weight slowy because she lost a lot before. 12pound (6 kg) to be exact. But you know, you don't overcome a disease that easily especially a mental one.

That was another thing that was hard, Riley accepting that she had a mental disease. Firstly, she denied and kept stating she was fine; secondly, when she finally understood we were right, she felt ashamed and didn't want to even hear about it. After I talked to her and said that a mental disease is just like a physical one, only she was treated differently, I could see she was a bit more relaxed. But we still avoid the expression "mental disease", it makes her uncomfortable... Instead, Riley called it "The Worry about it", kind of in my honor for always being there for her.

I park outside her house. I knock on the door and am welcomed by Ri's mom.

"Good morning, Mrs. Raymond." I say smilling.

"Oh hey, James! I already told you a million times, call me Sophie!" She says while letting me in.

I shrug and look at the stairs.

"Well, Riley is just finishing getting ready. You can go up to her room."

"Thank you Mrs... Hum.., Sophie."

"You're welcome. Thank you so much. For picking her up!"

I nod and climb the stairs, heading to her bedroom. The door is slightly open, so I knock but get no answer.

I get in the room but no sign of Riley.

The first thing that catches my eye is a sparkly frame on the wall, next to lots of others. I smile at the memory. There is the paper with the autographs I got from "Brighter Brightest". It's so cute how she is obsessed with them.

I sit on her bed and grab the other frame that is standing there.

It's a picture of us. Riley says it's her favourite because she actually think she looks cute. She is always cute, beautiful to say the truth, but I love the picture as well. It was taken on the first dance class after Regionals. Miss Kates likes to record the "first days", so West in charge of filming. Yeah I know what a choice. Anyway, he was trying to convince Riley to smile so he would take a picture but she didn't want to, due to her brace. So I, like the awesome boyfriend that I am, ran to her and hugged her from behind, making her laugh, which led to the picture.

I feel and arm around my shoulders and smile, turning my head to the small figue next to me.

Riley is there standing, still wearing her sleeping clothes (my jumper and a pair of leggings), looking like she is having a battle inside herself.

I lift my eyebrow. "What's up, Riley?" I ask in a serious tone. She sits next to me, lying on my lap.

I play with her hair and kiss her on the cheek. She turns so she is facing me and pouts.

"I don't wanna go..." She whispers in a rather childish voice. I give an Eskimo kiss.

"Riley, we talked about this. It's for your own good. You know that..."

She closes her eyes. "I know but the doctor will tell me that I will have to eat even more. That will make me put on even more weight as if I hadn't already! I am sick of this! Why does eveyone has to control me? Why can't I eat what I want and have whatever the weight it is that I want... But no... I lost a few pound and you had to make a drama... Why couldn't you let me be skinny? Are you making this so you can get back with Beth because I am fat?" Riley rambles and starts sniffing.

I pick her up and place her on my lap, making her face me. I scoop her face in my hand and kiss her forehead, wipping the tears staining her cheeks.

"Riley, just stop it! I am not making anything to harm you! I want you to be okay! That's the same thing your parents want and your sister wants! You didn't lose a few pound, you lost 12... That's a lot considering how skinny you were already. Remember when we want to try tricky lifts, we always start with you because you are the lightest... No, you are literaly the smallest girl in A-troupe. And the way you were before, I could even pick you up with one arm, no lying... And if you want to go to Nationals you have to be healthy, Ri. And being skinny isn't what important! You already are skinny, I know repeating this won't make you believe it but trust me I am not lying! You have to eat better so that you can keep up with the speed of Nationals. And you want to look beautiful in your costumes, right?"

Riley is paying attention to what I am saying and nods. Smiling a bit.

I touch her hips and squeeze lightly. "And curves are really sexy". She blushes and hides her head in my chest.

I kiss her neck. "Do you believe me? When I say you look great?" I whisper in her ear.

She embraces me and whispers back. "I do. I am sorry, I am just nervous."

I let go of her, getting up and placing her down. "You'll be alright. Now get dressed or we will be late. I will be downstairs."

She nods opening her dresser and picking up an outfit.

I knew what this was about. Today we would have a fitting of our costumes. That and the fact that now we have the duet back. It's probably making her stressed. I will have to think of something to make her feel better...


	23. Always by your side

**James's POV**

It's been two days since Riley's last appointment. It seems to have gone well. It think me talking to her helped.

But I know Riley she always thinks things through so she probably is still a bit taken back for doing this.

The worst part is, I know that what happened with Beth triggered this. Even if I didn't directly force her not to eat, somehow, I put those ideas in her head and got her sick.

That's why I decided to get her something special so she knows I am always here for.

We were going to have a duet practise now, so I head to the Studio.

Riley is already there, of course, but I am not late. In fact I am two minutes ahead.

I notice her stretching in front of the mirror and jog to her. She is too foccued on what she is doing that she doesn't notice me. I kneel next to her and kiss her cheek, winning her attention.

She turns to me, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey, honey!" She say and looks to the clock on the wall. "You're early. " She states.

"What? Can't a man meet his girl on time? Is there something I can't see?" I ask pretending to be suspicious.

She hits my arm. "Oh... Shut up!"

I chuckle and half hug her.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you." I reveal and she her face turn into excitment.

She turns to me. "What is it?" She asks.

I think about making her wait but quit, her pout making me give in.

I hand her, a box with a purple bow and she grins.

"Can I open?" I nod and literally rips the paper.

Her eyes widen and she takes the guft from the box, inspecting it.

It's a small heart-shaped locker. Inside there's a picture of us and the word "Jiley".

Her smile grows and she hugs me. I hold her close to my arms and rub her back.

I hear her snif and look at her, wipping the single tear on her face.

"Didn't you like it?" I ask concearned. She shakes her head.

"No, it's beautiful! I love it! I just... I loved it."

"Seriously? I was afraid you wouldn't like it..."

"Of course I do. Thank you so much. I... You didn't need too... It must have cost you a fortunate and I..."

"Hey, hey! Riley, I wanted to. I wanted to give you something special. To remind you just how much I love you and how I will always be here for you."

She smiles and locks our lips on a short, sweet kiss.

She pulls away. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Yeah yeah I know... You love me."

"I do." She confirms hugging me.

"And I love you."


	24. Shocking news

**Riley's POV**

I head to the Studio feeling both excited and nervous, but mostly nervous. (S4 Riley :) )

It was the day we were leaving for Nationals.

Emily pulls her car over and we get out of the car, picking up our bags on the way.

"Riley, breathe! Everything will be okay!"

I sigh and take a deep breath...

"Sorry, Em... I'm just..."

"Nervous, I know. I am too. But our routines are amazing and we have practised so hard... We will be great."

"Yeah, you're right! I hope..."

Emily giggles and shakes her head as we step inside the Studio.

Chloe, Giselle, West and Michelle are already there. We place our travel bags next to the ones which are already there.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Asks Michelle.

"Nervous..." I sigh and everyone giggles.

"Oh, Riley... It's no big deal... The worst that can happen is that we lose the plane! We will rock the rest."

We all laugh. "Yeah, West is right!" Giselles says.

Suddendly, I feel arms around my waist and a kiss in my cheek, I turn around and smile.

I peek James's lips and hear whispers around us.

"OMD, you guys are so cute!" Giselles says.

"How is my worry-about-it-girl?" James aks making me blush.

"As well, as I can be... What about you, don't-even-worry-about-it-boy?"

"I am thrilled! Can't wait to perform!"

One after one, everyone joins us, we share our worries and some jokes to make us lighter.

Miss Kate gets out of her office. She scans the room and smiles.

"I see almost everyone is here. But where are Amanda and Beth?"

We look around nd shrug but they appear at the door looking worried and sad.

"What happened?" Chloe asked getting up, and we followed her.

"We have some news..." Amanda said on a serious tone.

Miss Kate crosses her arms and walks to where they are.

"What is it, girls?"

"Beth, can't compete. She's pregnant." Amanda states.

Everyone starts whispering and I look at James with my eyes wide open, James is exactly like me.

"What? Beth are you sure?" Miss Kate asks.

Beth nods and starts crying silently.

"We went to the doctor... She is... And James is the father."

 **A/N: I know... I know... Sorry about that... Please don't forget to review! Love you!**


	25. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, Steppers! I know I have been gone for a while now but I am in my exam period, so I really need to study hard and I haven't had the time nor the head to write. But here it is. I couldn't sleep so decided to give you a lil gift ;)**

 **It's big to make it up to you! Enjoy!**

 **Michelle's POV**

It seems like everything stops for a minute after Amanda's revelation. No one breathes. No one moves. Just as if time had stopped.

And then everything happens in fast motion.

Riley gets up and runs to what I suppose is the bathroom, tears streaming down her face. Emily follows her immediately sending death glares in James's direction.

But I doubt he noticed it, since basically everyone is either shouting or gesturing in his direction.

Miss Kate starts pacing back and forth, talking to herself.

Beth and Amanda are in the same spot, the first still crying on the other's shoulder. But the strange thing is, I can almost swear I saw a smirk in Amanda's face.

I must be imagining things... There's no way Amanda would be enjouying this...

If qnything she would be a tiny bit hurt... Riley once told me she dated him when they were 14 or something...

She anything she should be a bit jealous...Right?

The noise around me starts to get unbearable so I decide to take action.

I whistle, winning everyone attention and a thankful look from James. Miss Kate gets the hint and decides to speak.

"Alright, everyone. I know this is a though situation and that you are all mad at James. However, screaming at James, right now, won't help. What's done it's done. It's their problem and of course it affects us, as a team. But we will figure this ouy in the best possible way we can. Alright?" Everyone nods and Miss Kates gives us a half-smile, before turning serious again. "James, Beth. My office. Now." She states and they follow her, along with Amanda.

I sit down next to the others, which are giving their opinion on the situation.

"I can't believe James... He truly can't keep his pants on... He ruined everything... And I am not only talking about the team... There's no way Riley will ever forgive him for doing this..." Giselle said shaking her head...

"Do you guys think he cheated on her or was it something from when they were broken up?" Thalia asked looking at Kate's office.

"Naw, man... I've seen how much James cares about Riley. What he would do for her. I mean the guy was practically crawling to get her back... I think it was a stupid accident that happened while he was with Beth..." Hunter replies crossing his arms. I had to agree with him. I mean I wanted to believe it was true... James loved...Loves Riley. He wouldn't do that...

"Yeah, dude. I have to agree with you on that... But I am surprised he didn't tell us anything when he slept with Beth because you know... He loves to tell all the details and give advises and..." West continued but I shushed him.

"Enough, West. We got it. Maybe he just forgot or something... Or maybe he just didn't want to tell you this time... Who cares... It's done... I just hope this doesn't ruin Nationals..." I whisper.

Everyone nods and the conversation about the topic continues.

A while later, Emily leaves with Riley, but she asks for space which we respect and no one moves from their seat.

I could see Riley was a mess. I felt so bad for her... She had gone throught so much with James already. And now this? Because of Beth again? I can't imagine what she is feeling.

As she as leaving, I saw James, through the windows in Miss Kate's office, following her with his eyes.

He looked hurt as well. Lost. This is being really hard for him as well.

A few minutes later, James's mom walks in the studio and storms to the office, followed by Beth's.

Everyone turns silent, know that this is going to be ugly.

We can see a lots of movement. Debra pushing James's ear, crying and more crying.

Finally, they all leave the office, and it doesn't look like they bring good news.

Everyone stands up quickly, anxious to know what happened in there.

Miss Kate clears her throat and, honestly, I don't think I have seen her so stressed.

"Alright, dancers. We have discussed this matter among us and have come to a decision. Beth will stay out of the competion."

Everyone starts whispering "Of course." or "It makes sense."

Miss Kate clears her throat again, trying to bring us back to her attention.

"As will James."

Everyone starts freaking out.

"You can't take him off the team! We need him!" Giselles shouts.

"Yeah, we can't do this without him! He is like... Like... I don't know but he has to go. He's my bro, Mrs. Tordjman." West continues.

James shakes his head, looking completely devastated. I know he wanted to go to Nationals so badly and not being able to go must be really hard for him... Especially since he probably won't have another chance because he... Well, is going to be a dad.

Debra stars waving her hands above her head.

"No, kids. It's not worth it! We have discussed this already among us. James and Beth were stupid. They made a huge mistake, it's only fair James has the same consequence Beth does. Especially since we won't be the one carrying the child. It's time for him to grow up. Face the mess he has created. Don't even bother trying to make me change my mind. This is something to serious to ignore."

We all stayed quiet. Debra seemed pretty sure about what she thought was correct and somehow, even though it's not what I wanted of course, it's what is fairest.

"Mom, I have told you a million times, she is lying." James said and we all looked at him confused.

Was Beth lying? It was possible.

Beth started crying more and her mother rubbed her back.

"Don't even dare, young man. You destroyed my daughter's life and now you don't want to assume it? Not a chance!" Beth's mom almost shouted.

"Yes, James. Enought with that non-sense. Stop lying! Get your bag we are going home."

"Why won't anyone listen to me? I am telling the truth! I didn't sleep with her." James blurted pointing at Beth. "She is lying because she is obssessed with me!"

Giselles chuckled and nodded along with the boys.

"Well, you dated her. She is pregnant. Who's baby is it then?" Amanda asked, her arms crossed.

I was curious about why was Amanda so interested in this... Since when was she such a good friend of Beth's?

"Look, Mrs. Tordjman and Mrs. Smith, I know you must be very disappointed in your children. We all are. But taking James out of the team is something that affects all of us, the whole team. You can punish him as much as you want. But we need him." I stated and everyone nodded.

"I am sorry Michelle but a baby isn't something small. It's a responsibility, and it affects everyone related to him as well. So James should have thought about it before having sex with this girl."

"My daughter!" Exclaimed Beth's mom,

I had heard from both James and Riley how much Debra loved Riley. Like her own daughter... And she had three! So this is something that must be fosting her a lot...

"Yeah... Enough of this! Let's all go home. We need to have some serious conversations... Go grab your bag! Meet me in the car in 2 minutes!"

Miss Kate exchanged a few more word with both mom and dancers and then they left, except James and Amanda.

He headed to where his bag was and picked it up and then started ealking to the exit but he turned around and came to us.

"Look, everyone, I know you are all pretty mad at me. But believe me, I didn't sleep with that girl. She is lying! You know how she can be crazy... What she has done to break me and Riley apart... She can noy even be pregnant! I don't know but I will prove my inocence!" He looked around, probably looking for Riley. "Please tell Riley what I just told you. She doesn't deserve this..."

West placed a hand in James shoulder. "Man, this is something very serious. If you are telling the truth, we will help you. We will find out what is really going on. Because... Bro, this is so messed up..."

James copied his gestured and reassured "I am."

And then he just sprinted out of the studio.


	26. Feelings

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while. I won't even try and justify myself but I am sorry you had to wait so much... Here is a new chapter. It's kinda short but somehow needed for what's coming.**

 **Don't worry, Jiley won't be sad forever!**

 **James's POV**

It's been two days since this baby crap began. Which means I have been living hell for these past two days...

Nationals started yesterday and I know Eldon had already performed his solo which wnet great and got us to the next round.

The worst part of all of this is missing Regionals... I worked so hard for this and now... Now I can't go because Beth is just an obsessed liar who ruined my life...

Yes, as a matter of fact this is my fault... I was the one who believed she had changed and did actually care about me after what happened with Riley. But when I came back to myself I realised how stupid she had been and what a jerk I had been because of her influence.

I know it can be hard to believe given my bad reputation but I did not sleep with Beth! Yes, I have done it before, yes I have done it with her but that was a long long time ago...

Ever since I started dating Riley, even when we were broken up, nothing like that happened...

So Beth is making this while thing up. And Amanda is helping her! Is she still obsessed with me too or something? And doesn't want me happy?

I don't even know... Maybe Beth is not even pregnant...

Either way this story had already caused so much drama... My life was turned upside down in a matter of hours... And not only is my family always giving me speeches and teeling me how stupid I am, but Beth is always calling me and telling me how she feels... Like I cared...

No, I lied. The worst part of all this isn't missing Nationals... It's Riley. Or her feelings towards me... She doesn't pick up her phone or answers my texts... One time it was Emily who picked up... You can only imagine...

If only I knew what was in her head... It sould make me feel a bit better... Or not...

 **Riley's POV**

I hear a knock on the door and mumble under my breath.

"Riley! You have to get up! The girls' Small group is soon! C'mon Ri!" Emily screams at my hotel bedrom and I sigh.

"Fine, Em! I will be downstairs in 10!" I shout back and she agrees...

I appreaciate what my sister is trying to do for me but it isn't really working... This situation is taking the best of me...

I don't even know what I feel at this point...

I have felt heartbroken, angry, depressed, disappointed... But now, now I feel numb... I mean this is still hurting me - bad - but the emotions, the tears... They faded...

I know I actually have no right to be mad at James... He wasn't dating me when he got her pregnant... Or so I hope and am beling in... But that feeling, that thought I had that his time with Beth had just been to piss me, tease me, and that it was never something serious, it was actually just a lie in my mind...

Or maybe that was just the real James, and I was just naïve to think I had somehow made him change.

Oh, Riley... How could I think I was special to him...

I tried not to think about this, to foccus on the competition and on how we were going to manage changing the duet in two days if we did win the Small Group round, which I was certain we would... Hunter and West were trying to put on a choreo since I couldn't bare the thought of doing our routine with anyone else. I would just be in semi-finals and finals routine if we were lucky... Routines which also had to be changed because James and Beth are out...

The pressure of National plus this with James was beinging all the old and daek thoughts back to my mind...

I tried pushing them away but our brain is tricky... It likes to make us suffer... So I was...

James called several times... He must want to explain or to try and justify... West and Giselle had told me he had promissed Beth was lying and that we wanted me to know it. Honestly, I don't buy it... He is just being imature, trying to escape the responsability...

Well, despite everything, I do hope he can manage this... It must actually be hard for him...

I shake my head and crawl out of my bed... I have to take James and the Jeth baby out of my mind... I have to get my head in the competition...

Nationals is my present and may take me to my future. James... James is just part of my past.


	27. Eavesdropping isn't always bad

**A/N: 2x1 ;)**

 **Emily's POV**

As if all of this Jeth drama was enough, our Small Group routine would start in less than 30 minutes and Amanda was nowhere to be found...

In fact, no one had seen her since the day before... I had a bad feeling about this... Especially because I never really trusted her.

We had split the team to go find her and I was with Hunter. He promissed he could move around here very well, since he was in the previous Nationals.

But of course he had messed up and now we were completely lost...

"Well done, Hunter... Now neither did we find Amanda or do we know where we were..."

"Babe, please trust me! I know where are! I will get us out of here. It's like a couple adventure. It's fun." He states and tries to kiss me.

"Get us out of here and I will think about you case..." I reply crossing my arms but he embraces my waist with one arm.

We walk around a few corridors for a while, not really getting anywhere. We finally see a sign that says, old costume area and Hunters says he has been there so we follow it.

We take the stairs up and something catches my eye, or my ear in this case.

I stop and grab his arm, making him freeze.

"What?"

I make him a sign to shush and he does.

I can now hear two voices talking in a pretty clear tone. One of them is Amanda.

"Is that Amanda?" He whispers and I nod.

We continue climbing up until I recognize the other voice. It's Lucien.

We stop again and I pay more attention to the conversation.

"Oh, Lucien... It worked just like you wanted... The Next Step is destroyed... There is no way they can recover now... Not with the way I left things..." Amanda states chucking and I stare at Hunter with eyes wide open.

"You make me so proud, Amanda... That's why you are the captain of Elite... Those bastards won't have a chance..."

"Well, thanks... Of course they won't! They only have nine dancers... I made sure of it..."

"I have to admit that idea of hooking that Beth girl with Charlie was amazing..."

"Yeah and it ended up helping us so much more than I though... He knocked her up for God's sake... And all I had to do was use her obsession for James to kill two birds with one stone..." She says with satisfation.

"She truly is crazy... Not caring about who is the father as long as she can stay with James but it make The Next Step lose two dancers so I couldn't care less..." Lucien laughs and Hunter and I exchange looks, both just freezing there...

"Their Small Group starts in a few minutes... They have no chance without me..."

"She isn't going to compete. We have to warn the team!" Hunters whispers nervously and I agree.

I look around us and see a black door with "Backstage" written there.

"Look!" I point happy that we found our way out but scared as to how we will fix this...

I follow Hunter to the door and after we have closed it carefully, we start running to our changing room as quickly as we can.

When we finally see Miss Kate in front of us, she looks as desperate as we do.

"Did you find Amanda?" She asks and nod.

"Yes but you're not going to like it. Everyone needs to listen to this." I say

The teams sees us and everyone shares looks and comes closer to us.

I take a deep breath and tell them what we just heard as quixkly as we can. When I finish, everyone is shocked and whispering things.

Miss Kate calls our attention.

"Okay, what we just heard is very serious and we will have to deal with it... But right now our focus has to be in a solution four this round. They won't win! We will get through this!"

Everyone nods.

"We have 10 minutes until we are called. Please if you have ideas, tell me!"

Again we start whispering to each other, trying to came up with a solution.

Suddenly, Chloe raises her arm. "Miss Kate, there were several times when Amanda missed that I helped Giselles and Thalia on their rehearsal. I know the routine. Not perfectly but I will give my best."

"She is right, Miss Kate! And she does acro which Amanda can't!" Giselle exclaims excited.

Miss Kate sighs in relief. "OMD, Chloe thank you so much! Please go change and discuss the detail with each other. You for this girls..."

Everyone starts moving around the room, helping Thalia, Giselle and Chloe get ready.

Just when I finished applying lipstick to Thalia they called our name.

"Alright, girls, you got this! Show them what The Next Step can do!" Miss Kate encoraged them and we all cheered when they stepped on stage.

I feel a hand in my shoulder and turn around. It's Riley. And I think I now what she wants.

"Yes, sis. You heard right. The baby isn't his. He was telling the truth." I confirm and she doesn't really look satisfied.

"What do I do now...?" She whispers.

"What about calling him giving him the good news... I am sure Miss Kate will call his mother too."

She nods and there is a smile one her face now, whixh hadn't been there since this thing started.

"I will do that." She states and runs to her purse. I smile too, happy for my sister and the team.

I look back the stage and watch Chloe end perfectly a back handspring.

Miss Kate was right we got this. We are The Next Step! I just wish we could see Elite's faces right now... They must be priceless!


	28. War of hearts

**A/N: Hey! Yes... I know... It's been a month! I am the wrst writer ever! Sorry! But oh-well... Here it is. Enjoy!**

 **Riley's POV**

I watch sitting on the floor as Miss Kate paces back and foth while talking on the phone with a pretty serious look on her face. My guess? She's probably talking to James's or Beth's parents.

Giving the latest discoveries and the fact that the girl won the last round, it seems only natural that she is trying the whole situation.

Me? I am just still completely shocked and can't really think straight. I feel so guilty for not believing in James, for not even considering hearing his side of the story... But I hadmy own reasons... It's not like James wasn't known as the "ladies-man".

Not only that but now I had to perform a solo in like 5 hours and had to come up with a way to make that happen but wasn't exactly focused on that... In fact, I wasn't focused at all...

I know deep down I should call James or at least texto him but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I am just so afraid of what will happen afterwards... Do I want him back? Does he want me back? There has been so much drama in our lives that maybe, this was a signal - we aren't meant to be...

But I can't let go of him... Not when he is so importante in my life and we have had so many happy moments...

A hand in my shoulder makes me sends those thoughts away.

"Hey, Ri. What are you doing here? I have been looking for you everywhere! Hunter has agreed to be your partner on the duet. You two need to practise as much as you can, which is very little."

Not really thinking I just nod and follow her.

I don't want to do the duet with Hunter... It's not that I don't like him, he is Em's boyfriend and she seems to like him very much. It's our duet... Mine and Jame's... But it's for the team so it's what has to be done.

xXxXx

5 hours later here I stand next to the stage about to be called. Hunter and I are okay I guess... Well, who do I what fool? We are terrible, I just couldn't work with him... There was just so much meaning in this duet...

It was created by me and James and it's about us - Jiley! But Hunter was so patient with me and didn't complain so we were able to work thinghs out. Sort of... My guess is my sister has a hand behind all of this which I am glad for.

I take a last look on the mirror to check if everything was on point. At least if we lose, we wlose with style or whatever... Another figure appear on the mirror making me gasp.

"You look perfect." The deep masculine voice whispers next to my ear, sending shiver down my spine.

I turn around quickly not really knowing what to say...

"James..." I mumble, still shocked with his presence.

"Hey..." He whispers, scratching his head.

Not really thinking, I throw myself in his arms.

I hear him chuckle and embrace me too, kissing the top of my head.

"You're here... I'm sorry..." I whisper.

"Yeah I am here. The rest can wait. I believe we have a duet to win." He states and I can sense him smiling.

I take a step back confused and only then I realise he is dress in his dance outfit for the duet.

Right then The Next Step is called to stage.

I grab his hand nervously and he squeezes it back, looking down at me.

"Let's do this!" He cheers me and I smile nodding.

"Let's do this."

We walk to the stage, hand in hand, with everyone wishing us good luck and Emily winking at me.

We position ourselves on stage and wait for the song to start. A few seconds later, "We Go" starts playing and it never had more meaning than now.

We start dancing, a mix of his moves and mine, a perfect reflexion of our relationship.

He lifts me up throwing me to the air and picking me up right away. We exchange looks, a smirk lighthing up his face and mine turning red. He puts me down doing a flip next to me while I go into the splits on the floor.

We continue dancing, the feeling coming back like a tsunami. With every touch, with every look, it's just like I am falling in love with him all over again. All the drama, all the fights seems to lose its importance as I move next to him, gaining cheers from the crowd.

As the our song gets to the end, I realise that all the doubts I had this morning were stupid. Me and James might be too diferente but we complement each other. Jiley is meant to be... Or so I hope...

We still need to talk. After finding out that we won't be a father, everything changes and much needs to be said. But despite everything, there is something I am sure about. I love him.

And that is why when we get to the final pose, with him holding me in his arms, I kiss him and put all my love for him in it. He smile and returns it, making the crowd go wild.


	29. Kisses & Sorrys

**A/N: Sadly, we are getting to the end of this story. I did initially intend for this to continue for longer but, oh, well, this change... Also, if I could get a little more feedback from you guys that would be awesome! Thank you! Enjoy :)**

 **Riley's POV**

As James puts me back on the floor, my face turns to the color of my dress. It was impulsive and everyone is looking at us but I don't regret it. Not when it meant so much.

James looks in my direction with such a big smile it must hurt his cheeks. I ignore his gaze but interlock my fingers in his, heading to the front of the stage. We bow and return to the middle of the stage, waiting to know the results.

"And the team moving on to the Female Soloist round is..."

I squeeze James's hand tightly and take a deep breath. James massages the back of my hand, trying to soothe.

"The Next Step!" They announce and I throw myself in his arms, happiness running through my hands.

He picks me up and spins me around.

"We won!" He exclaims hugging me. "We won!" He repeats this time to the crowd.

I nod and drags me to the backstage where everyone congratulats us.

XxX

Later, after all the fuzz after our win, I am ready for our team dinner. Emily and Michelle, with who I share my room, have already left, leaving me to finish the last details in my look.

Waiting to solve things before the dinner, I decide to stop at the boys' room to talk with James.

I knock at the door and hear voices and laughs from inside.

A few seconds later, West shows up at the door, wearing the strangest outfit ever.

"Oh, hey, Riley! I think you mixed up the rooms. This is the boys room, okay? But since you made such a long trip from your room to ours, we could really use your help. Let's just say, style isn't my middle name. It's East actually. But anyway... Come on in, milady..." West just rambles very fast, finally allowing me to step inside.

I wasn't surprised to see that the room was a caos. In fact, all the guys were just there messing around, not even close to being ready...

I cough, gaining the attention from the other people in the room as West closes the door.

"Riley!" Eldon exclaims seeming relieved to see me. "Could you please tell James that an orange suit is actually pretty fashionable, he just won't listen."

James, whose gaze found mine and seemed not able to let go, continues. "Man, orange from head-to-toe will never be fashionable. What are you a carrot?"

Hunter and West chuckle. Eldon checks himself and looks like he just found that the Earth is round.

"Oh, yeah... You're right, James... Carrot is not a good outfit. In fact, I have never liked carrot. They have a strange taste. Oh, but I love apples. Red apples. My makes the best apple pie ever, once..." Eldon continues to talk, completely forgetting the topic "suit". I don't really pay attention to him, my focus goes to James who is actually wearing a nice outfit, making him look kinda sexy. Well, absolutely sexy.

It's dark grey and form-fitted, showing every muscle in his body which he gained by dancing.

He approaches me and takes my hand, dragging me away from the other and into, what I guess, must be now his room, probably with West given the amount of souveniers on the night-table.

He closes the door behind him and gives me a shy smile. He must be feeling nervous, just like I am. Only I am probably 10x more. He sits on one of the bed but I decide to just lean on the door.

"Hey..." He starts. "Hey..." I reply, suddenly not sure what to say.

"You look stunning!" He admits, making me blush.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

"Please, baby, I was born stunning, and sexy." He says and I can see he wants to clear the air. It kind of helped.

I chuckle and shake my head.

"I wanted to talk to you before we go to the dinner because... Well, I own you an appology. I wasn't correct with you. I should have listened to your side. But after all those months of Jeth and given your history and experience with girl, not to mention my stupide self-esteem, I just couldn't find reason to believe in you. I am sorry James... I really am. And I know this was once again a down in our relationship, if I am even alowed to say that. But, well, I want... I miss you."

I let go everything I have been wanting to tell him ever since I found out the baby wasn't his, and a dimply smile forms in his face.

The next thing I know, he closes the distance between us and locks our lips, kissing me passionately. I put my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

He back away just a few inches and leans his forehead against mine.

"All I have to say, Riles, is that I love you." He confesses, his eyes closes and a serious look on his face.

I close my eyes as well, enjoying the moment. "I love you too, James Tordjman."

"Hey, Riley!? Are you in there? What's happening?" Eldon asks from the other side of the door, making us both roll our eyes.

He picks up my hand before opening the door and facing the three dancers.

"Told you, Jiley was back, Eldon. You own me 15 bucks!" West points out and Eldon shakes his head.

"That's not fair, Hunter must have told you! He has a privileged intel!" Eldon complains and Hunter outs his hands up in sign of inocence.

"I am sorry, man. But only someone silly like you would think Jiley wouldn't make it. I mean their Jiley. You're the one who can't keep his girlfriends!" West says, making James and Hunter laugh of Eldon.

"Now, let's got cuz I am hungry like a pig. Or maybe like a fox... Don't know which one is the hungriest..."

We all shake our head and chuckle at West's craziness, while we leave for the dinner.

Just as we are entering the restaurant, James kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear. "Loved that kiss on stage." Which results in my face turning into a bright shade of red.


	30. Rewind

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I was away for so long but I figured that I should finally give this story the ending it deserves! So here it is!**

 **James POV**

I take a deep breath and look around me. Running from one side to other are the girl, fixing their hairstyles, make-ups and costumes. The boys were just chilling and warming up. Miss Kate is pacing back and forth trying to keep us calm when she obviously is the most nervous among us.

Well... Maybe not... I think Riley is even morr nervous.

She already checked that her outfit is on point and that nothing falls off while she dances about 10 times, put on and took off her lipstick and asked me to make sure my shoes were properly tired.

She raced to me once again, mumbling and rambling. I put my hands on both her shoulders, making her finally stop. She looks up and I give her a smile.

"Riles... Just breath... Everything will be okay... Wait no, let me talk! I know you are nervous, we all are. We made it to the Nationals' Finals and that's insane! But if you don't calm yourself it will be worse. Nothing bad is going to happen! Not if we are together, okay?" I try to calm her. She sighs and nods, giving me the smile I love the most on the World.

"That's better! Now take a deep breath... Just like that... And let it out... Now come here!"

I pull her in for a hug, careful not to mess her clother or mine because that would bring us back to the start. I kiss her forehead and ear and soft giggle, making me open my eyes. She stares at me and I link our eyes.

"I love you! You look amazing and we will crush it, okay?"

She rolls her eyes and pecks me on the lips. "I love you too!"

"You guys are sooooo cute... But now join us, will you?" Emily said smirking and we follow her.

Gathered around Miss Kate were all the others.

"Listen up, guys! I know this was a roller coaster journey and we most certainly had a lot of crazy moments! Buuut we made it and now were we are! On the finals of Nationals! You guys made it this far and I want you to know how proud I am of each one of you! And that's why I don't want you to feel too much pressure! Whatever happens I know you gave your best! So go out there and show everyone how good and hard working you are. Show them a rewind of how this journey was!"

Everyone starts cheering and hugging as we hear out name being called to the stage.

I give Riley a kiss and whisper "Good luck, baby girl. We got this!"

She nods. "I love you." I grin from ear to ear.

We head to our spots on stage, while Michelle and Eldon get ready for their duet.

The crowd cheers and the song begins.

As we dance, the meaning of the song hits me and I rewind this year. I think about everything that happened, all the struggles. The changes in team, the fights, the dramas... Almost losing Riley. It was a hell of a year. A lot happened but I am so thankful for standing where I am today. For being on this stage, on the most difficult competition I have ever been, with my friends, with my girl.

Because this team, these people, they really, truly are my family!

As the song gets to its end, I look at Riley, who glances back and I wink.

She smiles and I know no matters what happens after this, everything that happened was worth to be here.

I flip for the last time and head to the center of the stage.

The crowd goes wild and we all exchange looks, feeling proud of our performance.

I hold Riley's hand, squeezing it to sooth her.

They call the other team and we all take a deep breath. Waiting for the results.

I look to the backstage and see Kate there, eyes closed and hands begging.

Riley looks just as anxious, making me think that maybe one day Riley could be the next Miss Kate. She is as caring and dedicated, not to mention stressed.

"And the winner is..."

I squeezes Riley's hand again, getting ready to any result.

"The Next Step!"

They shout and all of us start screaming as well. I turn to Riley and kiss her, happiness flowing through me. "We won!" She shouts.

"I know. We killed it! You were amazing! I love you!" I shout back

She blushes, whispers "I love you too" in my ear and turns to the others. A round of hugs and cheers starts. The girls cry, the boys mess around, but all of us feel the same thing - joy, pride. Because this was a crazy year but in the end, it went exactly as it should! Whatever happens next year, I am ready!

 **A/N: So this is the end. Thank you so much for reading my story! Love you all**!


End file.
